Far Away
by FreakEmoWriter17
Summary: The sequel to Sunday Morning
1. Chapter 1

_I'd go where I know...if the earth could find my feet_

She had blonde hair, and was wearing just every day normal slightly faded jeans and a plain black top. There was no ring on her left ring finger, despite being 35 years of age with 6 years of being a teacher under her belt. She walked into the room with her guitar case strapped on her back and her notebook in her hand.

_I would run away and go where I know...but you dont even care_

"Alright class, as of today, you are all aspiring musicians. I'm here not to tell you what to write or what to play or what ever. I'm here only to help you find your sound, help you discover different meanings in the music, help you get inside the minds of all the greats and what makes them great just so we can hopefully get you all to become just as great. Yeah, I know that last line was a little cheesy, but I'm trying to be honest here. I am your teacher, Miss Harrison, and I'll be your music teacher for the next four years of your high school slash performing art school life," she said. She had only been working at the school for three years, but she had instantly become one of the school's favorite teachers.

"Ok, so let's get started, since this is 'Music 1-2 AP', I am presenting you all with a challenge. There is no grade for this, think of it as a pretest. I want you all to do a cover of your favorite song. Any song that is school appropriate and I want you to alter it a bit. Change it around, improvise, make it your own." the class started to groan a bit, "Yeah I know, home work on the first day, but I'm giving you all until Friday to complete this, so please do so,"

The school was a small private performing arts school in Manhattan. Jude Harrison lived in a content looking house in Manhattan with her daughter, Jessica. Jessica was fifteen years old and attended the school Jude taught at, mainly because Jessica was in love with music and the administration gave her free admission because Jude worked there.

Jude walked around the room, she knew what kind of kids go to this school, and not only that, but she sent out letters to all her students with her own supply list of what to bring to her class. 1. Some sort of portable music player, 2. A 300 page notebook, 3. a pencil, 4. your choice musical instrument.

"What should be included in your music player is the music that inspires you the most and the music that you will be studying. By the end of the week I will hand out a list of every song that we will study this whole semester. Every Monday, starting next Monday all the way until you graduate, you will write a half page analysis of the song that will be due at the end of the week. I don't want sentences that sound like this 'It was sad, and it made me sad,'. I want to know what you think made the song sad, use samples of the lyrics, talk about the instrumentals and instrument solos," Jude said as she explained the assignment. The school day ended and Jude was packing her guitar when her daughter appeared at the door with her jeans, SME tee shirt, and gray converse on. She, too, had her guitar with her.

"Ready Mom?" Jessica asked leaning against the door frame.

"Yep, let's get going," Jude answered swinging the guitar case on her back as she locked up and they walked to her silver Honda Civic.

"You listen to Spiederman Mind Explosion? Since when?" Jude asked putting the radio on.

"Since always Mom, and I heard they are coming here for their tour," Jessica said in her sing song voice.

"I can't promise anything, but I can tell you I will think about it and it all depends on your grades," Jude answered to her daughter. Her daughter had the same colored eyes as her father, but the shape was no doubt Jude's. Her hair was dark brown and had been layered and just reached her shoulders. The three only things Jessica had inherited from her father's genes were his skin, eye color and hair color, other than that, she was undoubtedly Jude's daughter.

"Right, right," Jess added, Jude called Jessica by Jess.

Jude and Jess walked into their three bedroom house. Jude walked into the kitchen and immediately started to pull out a pot to start making some food while Jess was checking the mail. She was flipping through the various bills when one particular letter had caught her eye.

"Karl West?" Jess thought in her mind.

"Kwest!" Jude nearly yelled when she walked up to her daughter and saw the letter in her hand.

"Kwest?" Jess questioned completely oblivious to who that was. Jess was only told that Jude had once had a singing career, which she hears about all the time when she says who her mother is, and that her dad wasn't exactly a fatherly type of guy. So he sends a check for $1000 every month as child support, but other than that, dad is just another word in her vocabulary that is never used.

"An old friend, Jess, give me the envelope," Jude said as her daughter just did as she was told.

Jude quickly opened the letter and read it quickly, then reread it slowly and thoroughly and nearly fainted but instead sat on the couch.

"No. Way."

"What? What is it Mom?" Jess asked as she sat down on the couch next to Jude.

"Another old friend is coming. Someone you would actually be really excited to meet," Jude said with a small grin growing on her face. She hadn't seen him since she announced she was retiring from the music business.

"Ok mom, tell me who this 'old friend' is," Jess said, anticipation growing in her voice.

"None other than...Vince Spiederman," Jude said coyly, emphasizing on the usage of his full name.

"You're serious? You know Vince Spiederman and never told me!" Jess nearly screamed from excitement as she jumped off the couch.

"Know him hon? I dated him," Jude said sitting back into the couch.

"You dated Spiederman? SO not cool! Now that takes away from his hotness points!" Jess exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jude had a mock pained expression, "He was a lot hotter at 17, and also a jack ass,"

"Mom, not that I'm not totally fascinated in your love life with Spiederman, but when's he coming and where's he staying?" Jess asked growing even more excited.

"Well, according to Kwest he's coming in tomorrow while we're in class, but it looks like Kwest left his number so I mind as well call him for the details, and if he has no where to stay he could just stay here in the guest room," Jude said grabbing her cell phone and dialing some numbers.

"Hey Kwest? It's Jude,"

"Jude! Wow, I haven't talked to you in almost 10 years, how's it all going? I take it you got my letter?" Kwest answered as he got up from his swivel chair and into the lobby of G Major. He was now co-owner and second best producer on the G Major Staff.

"Yeah, how'd you find me?"

"That's something that you will never know. But yeah, what's up girl?"

"Ah well, I have a teenage daughter over here who is literally jumping up and down at the sound of Spiederman coming down to Manhattan, so what are the details so I can settle her down? By the way I'm putting you on speaker phone,"

"Ok, as you know Speed is coming in tomorrow at around noon, he hasn't booked a hotel-"

"HE CAN STAY HERE!" Jess yelled.

"Jess! Calm down! Sorry about that Kwest, go on," Jude said covering the phone.

"Well, he'll most likely just stay for the rest of the week until Saturday, he's there to hold some auditions for their latest video, maybe get a song written, book some opening acts for the tour, and visit an old friend," Kwest said the last part with a meaning towards Jude.

"Well, I know he'll get that last one done Kwest. You are now going back to regular phone status," Jude said taking him off speaker phone and then mouthing to Jess to go to her room. Jess nodded in contentment at the fact that she'll get to spend the rest of the week with Spiederman of the Spiederman Mind Explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, I know, it seems really cruel to have Jude and Tommy become happy and together just for them to break up again. But nothing is ever perfect and people make mistakes and make choices based on in the moment emotions. This fanfic revolves on the actions Jude and Tommy made while 'in the moment' whether it's heartbreaking, happy, or in love. So please don't worry if Jude and Tommy will get together, of course they will, what kind of Jommy fan do you think I am? lmao!

* * *

"So Jude, for real now, how is everything?" Kwest asked as he decided to go to his office where he could be alone to talk to Jude.

"Seriously? It's good, normal, I have a steady teaching job-"

"You're a teacher? Please tell me it's not math!"

"It's not, I'm an AP Music teacher for the Donald Jefferson School of Performing Arts here in Manhattan," Jude said with a smile on her face that Kwest could see.

"Wow, I never thought you'd become a teacher. How long have you been teaching now?"

"Six years, three years at this school. Honestly, it's something that I've grown to love after becoming a mother and losing my career just when I had really hit it big," Jude answered.

"Speaking of being a mother, how is little Jessica? Last time I saw her she was a day old,"

"She's got his eye and hair color, and that is all. Everything else is exactly like me," Jude said with a small grin.

"You better send me a picture then, she in love with music as much as her parents are?"

"Sometimes I think even more so, she goes to the school I teach at, but she has a different Music teacher than me,"

"Man, so much has changed in the last 10 years. You sound a lot wiser and mature for a 35 year old," Kwest said leaning back in his chair.

"Well, that's what happens when you become a parent, you grow up," Jude added as she sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry you had to give up so much though. Can I ask one question though?" Kwest asked.

"What is it?" Jude asked.

"Was it a fair trade?"

"More than fair," Jude said.

"Well Jude, don't be a stranger call anytime. I'll call too now that I have your number," Kwest said as he started to get up from his chair.

"I'll be sure to call at least once a week Kwest, I miss talking to you," Jude said as they said their goodbyes and got off the phone.

Kwest put the phone back in his pocket and walked into the studio where Tommy was working on another artist's song.

"How is she?" Tommy asked.

"They are both fine Tom. Both doing really good."

"I wanna see her," Tommy said as he put the head phones down.

"What? Tom that wasn't the deal. You and Jude both agreed it'd be best for Jess to stay out of this. Jess doesn't need to know what happened and she doesn't need your publicity in her normal teenage life," Kwest said getting defensive.

"She's my daughter! I have a right to see her!"

"You gave that right up when you signed the papers for Jude to have full custody of Jess. It's been 15 years Tom, Jess may be your daughter, but father to her is a check every month in the mail. I suggest you don't get in the way of that, for once Jude is actually happy, and by the sound of it so is Jess,"

"I wasn't ready to be a father yet," Tommy said looking down at the floor.

"Jude wasn't ready to be a mother yet either, but she had no choice. You were the lucky one in all of this Tom, you got to keep your life of materialism and fame and women throwing themselves at you. In the meantime, Jude lost her career just as she reached her high point, five albums, four of them multi-platinum world wide, and 3 grammies and 5 Juno awards. She lost everything Tommy, and you have everything. You hid in your fame while Jude had everything ripped away from her as soon as that strip turned pink," Kwest said, Jude was a little sister to him, and he still held some bitter emotions towards Tommy for ruining her career.

"Save the regurgitated lecture of what I already know for another time. I know what I want, and I want to know my daughter. 15 years is long enough, I should be able to see her just once," Tommy said.

"You can't be a dad for 10 minutes and then become Lil Tommy Q. You're either her father or not, it's as simple as that," Kwest said. "I'm going home now, you close up," Kwest tossed Tommy the keys.

Tommy sat in the swivel chair in the studio and began to reminisce about what happened nearly 16 years before.

:flashback:

Jude bursted through the door of Tommy's apartment, only to find him with another woman on his couch. Jude stared at the two, sadness, anger, pain, and hate all seeping through the blood that began to run cold in her veins.

"Just thought you might want to know," Jude threw the papers of her pregnancy test at Tommy. "It was positive,".

Jude walked out of the apartment at a fast pace as Tommy just grabbed his coat and followed Jude out.

"Jude! Jude! Hold on! You mean you're pregnant?" Tommy finally caught up to Jude who had tears in her eyes as she ripped her shoulder away from Tommy's hand at the feel of his touch.

"Obviously according to the 5 tests I took and the doctor's results!" Jude shouted at him. It was in the middle of December and it was lightly snowing around them.

"Jude, I just...I don't know what to say," Tommy said he was in total shock.

"Don't say anything. It's clear to me that you have other priorities instead of worrying if your girlfriend for the past two years is pregnant or not," Jude said as she ripped open the door to her mustang and drove away.

Tommy watched her car drive away, running back into his apartment, grabbing his keys and speeding in his Viper to catch up to Jude. He couldn't believe he got her pregnant. His careless mistake and in the moment actions had just ruined her life. But what else could he do now? He wasn't the type of guy to be a father, and Jude had just reached the peak of her career. Tommy finally caught up to Jude's car which was parked in front of her two bedroom apartment complex. Tommy ran up the stairs and opened her door with his key. Jude was throwing all of the clothes that Tommy left at her apartment for whenever he stayed the night out of the closet and grabbed her bags and started to pack her own stuff.

"Jude, Jude, what are you doing?" Tommy asked, fear was dripping from every letter in every word.

"Getting out of here. You have some nerve showing your face in my apartment. Grab your stuff and get out, because in less than an hour this will no longer be my apartment, and as of now I am no longer your fianceé." Jude threw the engagement ring at Tommy where it had hit him right below his eye with great force.

"Jude! I didn't do anything with her! She was the one coming on to me!" Jude looked at him and slapped him across the face.

"YOU WERE ON TOP OF HER TOMMY! HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM?" Tommy winced at the level of hurt and hate in her voice.

"Would you let me explain Jude! I love you! She came on to me and I was trying to pull away when you walked in through the door!" Tommy was trying to explain, but Jude was too stubborn and didn't want to hear any of it, she was broken already.

"JUST GET OUT NOW!" Jude yelled pushing him through the door, causing him to drop the key and then locking it behind her.

:end of flashback:


	3. Chapter 3

Jude walked into her classroom, with her guitar and planner in hand, only to turn around and see Spiederman sitting in an empty desk right in the front of the room. A huge smile formed on her face while he sat there, a notebook out and pen ready.

"You are insane..." Jude remarked as she practically dropped everything and hugged him.

"No 'Heys' or "Hi' or anything?" Spiederman said hugging her back.

"Ahem," said one of the many students in the class.

"Oh, excuse me Speed, I have a job to get to," Jude said only to be interruped by another student.

"I knew it! That really is Vincent 'Speed' Spiederman of the Spiederman Mind Explosion!" exclaimed another student as every girl in the class swooned, and Spiederman and Jude just laughed.

"Hey, ground rule number one, don't ever, say my first name, it's either Speed or Spiederman," Spiederman announced getting up from the desk and sitting on Jude's.

"Well, yes class, I'd like to introduce you all to Spiederman, an old friend of mine," Jude said with a smile.

"So, wait, then you really are THE Jude Harrison? The first ever Instant Star?" another student asked.

"Good job Speed, now I feel like I'm doing a world class interview for Rolling Stone," Jude remarked sarcastically as she just nodded.

"Holy shit!" another student shouted.

"Language please," Jude added.

The class erupted into whispers and discussions. Jude noticed this and allowed it to continue, and a few seconds later decided to stop it.

"ENOUGH!" Jude shouted over everyone, which had gotten everyone's attention and made them straighten their backs and sit up in their desks.

"Oh c'mon guys, I'm not the Queen of England or anything," Jude said until one girl stood up from the back of the room.

"Only a three time grammy winner and five time Juno winner, also known as, the dream of every girl with a guitar's dream," said the student.

"How do you know all that? That was all about fifteen years ago," Jude said, her eyes narrowing lightly on the girl.

"Your music inspires me the most, I have every song you ever recorded on my ipod, and every cd you ever made in my cd player. You're my idol," she said with a smile, and she sat back down.

Jude smiled at her, and lowered her head a bit and then raised her head again with a smile.

"Thank you Nicole. But, we are still in school and we have work to do. This whole entire first week of school, I want you all to think and decide the song you all are going to cover. And then once you have all decided, sign up here for a time you want to go into the studio to work on your song," Jude said while all the students had eagerly went into their back packs and dug out their mp3 players.

"So you really are a teacher now?" Speed asked her, amusement all over his face.

"I am, not what I had in mind as a back up career, but it pays the bills, and the kids here are great, and my daughter loves it here," Jude said with another smile.

"Jess, how is she?" Spiederman asked.

"Well, she looks just like me, but with his eye color, hair color, and skin tone. Other than that, she's mini me," Jude said.

"Staying out of trouble?" Spiederman asked again with mock father figure tone.

"Sir yes sir, she's a good kid. Her grades have slipped here and there, but we stay on top of it, and also, she loves music just as much as I do," Jude added.

"So she really hasn't heard anything about him?" Spiederman questioned, his tone suddenly growing a bit serious.

"I try to stay away from that topic, Jess understands that I don't like talking about him to her," Jude said, looking down.

"Have you even told her who he is?"

"Haven't really gotten around to it, no," Jude said finally looking up.

"Jude, you may not like him, but she deserves to know who he is. I'm not saying tell her now, but she should know,"

"Since when have you become so wise in the parenting department?" Jude asked with a joking smile.

"Since my girlfriend has a 5 year old son," Spiederman said.

"What? Get out you're kidding me right?" Jude said.

"Nope, he's not mine, but sometimes I wish he was. He's a crazy little kid, but he's cool," Spiederman added.

"Well that's good. I'm glad to hear that you're happy. And shockingly becoming a family man," Jude said sarcastically.

At the end of the day, Spiederman went over to Jude's car first and got settled in the back seat with his backpack, guitar, and duffel bag. Jude and Jess got to the car, not a sound was coming from it, and as soon as Jess opened the door Spiederman popped his head in from the back.

"Surprise!" He shouted as Jess screamed and hit her head on the roof of the car.

"Whoa, sweetie are you ok?" Jude asked checking her daughter's head which was still in perfect condition.

"Oh my god! Spiederman is in my car! He's in my car mom!" Jess exclaimed.

"Excuse me, last time I checked, I pay for the car and am the only one to drive," Jude said as a joke.

"Ooh, your mom has a point there," Speed said settling back into the car while Jude pushed Jess into the car so they could all get home.

Jude drove the whole way, allowing Speed and Jess to get acquainted and talk a bit. Jude smiled at the two, she had really missed seeing Speed around. When they were younger they had become just as close as she and Jamie, and she missed that she ended up isolating herself and her daughter from the world she was so accustomed to.

"Home sweet home. It's not the hilton but it's-" Jude was interrupted.

"You," Spiederman finished for her as Jess and Jude led him up the walkway towards the inside of her home.

Jess was immediately reminded that her homework was to be done first before any sort of Spiederman or musical activity was to be started, which Jess had immediately obeyed with a whine of course as she headed up to her room.

"Did she just out of no where start listening to you like that?" Spiederman asked.

"Nope, it took a good two or three years to get her to understand the concept that I am the mother, she is the child and that I make the rules, the food, keep the house where it is, and that I got her into this world with her ability to make music," Jude said as she sat on the barstool next to Spiederman.

"I still can't believe you're a mom," Spiederman remarked.

"Sometimes neither can I, but I am what I am, and I'm pretty happy with who I am now," Jude said as she took a sip from her water.

"It's been fifteen years Jude. I still don't even know what happened, just that he had gotten you pregnant and then you took off," Spiederman said, sipping the beer Jude had handed to him.

"Well, I caught him with another girl. Then and there, I handed him the papers of my pregnancy, and bolted out of there. After a nasty confrontation, which involved the engagement ring and the area just below his eye, I left Toronto and bought this house. Jamie lived with me for a little while, and then moved out to an apartment just 5 minutes from here once I found my steady ground. The whole teaching thing wasn't planned either. I was singing at night clubs for some extra cash while Jamie babysit Jess for me, which was where I had met with someone from that school in Toronto that I handed out music instruments to. He told me I should go back to school, and get a degree in teaching, because that day I went back to visit that class of students was one of the best teaching techniques he had ever seen. So I enrolled myself into some night class and about seven years later I received my teaching degree," Jude summarized.

"What happened with Tommy?" Spiederman asked.

"That was so over when I saw him with that girl. I called off the engagement and I told him why not just make it easier for the both of us and just sign his rights as father to me. All he is to both Jess and me is a check for $1000 in the mail every month," Jude added.

"Wow, from rockstar goddess, to unknown open mic singer, to college student, to teacher and full time mother next to almost all of those. That's insane," Spiederman said finishing his beer.

"It's my life now, not everything is perfect, but I'm happy," Jude added.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days have passed since Spiederman arrived. Jude and Speed were now up to speed fully on each other's lives. Jess had now gotten used to seeing Spiederman around the house. The two had even written a song together, in the words of Speed "You sound just like your mom,". It was now early Friday morning around 7 in the morning, and Jude was checking the mail. Everything that was there was what she had expected, except for the letter that was addressed to Jude signed from Tom Quincy.

"What the-" Jude stopped herself short as soon as she read the documents. She would have collapsed if the wall that was supporting her hadn't been there.

Jude quickly grabbed the papers and walked into the kitchen where she grabbed the phone, and dialed Tommy's phone number.

Tommy wiped his eyes, it was four in the morning, and answered his phone.

"Hello?" Tommy said.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE WANTING CUSTODY NOW!" Jude yelled into the phone once she heard his voice.

Jess and Spiederman both immediately woke up. They had fallen asleep in the living room working on their song. They both decided to just sit in the living room and let Jude keep yelling at whoever was on the phone, but they both knew who was on the other line. Jess's father.

"Jude? Is that you?" Tommy asked stupidly.

"Who the hell else would be calling you about this Quincy!" Jude shouted.

The two continued to yell over the phone while Jess had a sort of far away thoughtful look in her eyes which Spiederman quickly noticed.

"What are you thinking about?" Spiederman asked.

"What are you talking about?" Jess asked.

"You have the same expression as your mom when you are thinking about something important, now what is it?" Spiederman asked.

"I'm thinking how ironic it is that Tom Quincy is my dad. I had always had a feeling he was, not too sure why, but now I guess he really is," Jess answered.

"Sorry you had to find out like this, kid," Spiederman added.

"I actually found out when I saw my birth certificate, but I never really believed it, until now," Jess added.

"I have a right to see her Jude!" Tommy yelled.

"YOU GAVE THAT RIGHT AWAY WHEN YOU AGREED TO SIGN YOUR RIGHTS TO ME AS HER FATHER!" Jude shouted.

"I was 27 and stupid! I didn't know I would be regretting it!"

"So you don't regret screwing some other chick while your fiance slash girlfriend of two years is trying to figure out how to tell you she's pregnant with your daughter!" Jude remarked.

"That was 16 years ago Jude! That has nothing to do with our daughter!" Tommy added.

"Yes it does! If you hadn't done that we would be married and have a family, me, you, and Jess. But your threw that away, just like you threw away your daughter!" Jude yelled and she hung up the phone and threw it on the ground, causing it to break.

Truth be told, Jude never had time to deal with her broken heart from Tommy. She was too busy dealing with Jess and raising Jess to allow herself to deal with the huge scar Tommy had left on her heart. Jess walked into the kitchen, she saw the broken phone on the ground, and her mom sitting on the ground, running her fingers through her hair, and just focusing her eyes on the ground. Jess walked over to the island in the kitchen and read the paperwork.

"Tom Quincy...joint custody...once a week...until I'm 18. Well, that's just a huge atomic bomb sized surprise ain't it eh?" Jess said looking down at her mom, who just slowly nodded.

"Mom? It would be a lie for me to say that I don't want to know Dad...aka Tom Quincy. But if it's going to hurt you too much, then don't worry about it," Jess said sitting down next to her mother.

"Jess, sooner or later you're going to learn that anything that has to do with Tom Quincy hurts. But he is your dad and wants to see you. What happened 16 years ago is exactly that, are you sure you want to see him? Because once I sign those papers, you're gonna see him once a week, that's if he remembers," Jude said that last fragment with poison.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Jess said with finality.

"You go back to bed, I'm gonna call him back up and let him know," Jude said as Jess just gave a weak smile and went to her room. Speed walked in and saw through the facade that Jess never managed to see and hugged her tightly.

"You ok Jude?" Spiederman asked rubbing her back as he hugged her.

"That was the first time in 15 years Speed. 15 years," Jude said crying softly in to his chest.

"It's going to be fine. You don't have to see him, he just wants to see Jess," Speed mentioned.

"I want to see him before Jess does. Before I sign the papers," Jude said pulling away from Spiederman.

"Does this mean you guys are going to be flying back with me to Toronto?" Spiederman asked.

"I guess so. We should go today, that way we'll be back by Tuesday at the latest," Jude said wiping her eyes.

"Alright, I'll get my stuff ready," Spiederman said. Jude nodded and went upstairs to tell Jess.

Jess was sitting on the top step of the staircase listening to the whole thing. Jess looked up at her mom with another weak smile that Jude returned. Jude sat down next to her daughter and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head.

"So we're going to Toronto? Does this mean we're not only going to be seeing Tommy, but also Grandma, Grandpa, and Auntie Sadie and Uncle Nate?" Jess asked.

"Most likely yes, go get packed, we're going to leave on the earliest flight we can get," Jude said as Jess did as she was told.

At around 9 that morning, Jude, Spiederman, and Jess arrived at the airport and departed at 9:45 on Spiederman's private jet to Toronto. To the place Jude called home. The whole flight Jess was asleep with her head phones in listening to whatever band it was she had loved. Jude was looking out the window as the clouds passed by the windows, just thinking.

"So Kwest is going to pick us up at the airport. We should arrive there around 10 in the morning for Toronto. Tommy is going to be at the studio. Do you want to stop by there first?" Spiederman asked.

"Yeah, Jess has yet to meet her god father, not to mention, I'd mind as well introduce her to all of G Major staff that is still there," Jude added.

"That'd be me, the rest of SME, Kwest, Tommy, and if you're lucky EJ," Spiederman added.

"Ah well, those are all the important people," Jude said with a small smile.

"It's going to be ok Jude. It's been over 15 years, Jess is a good kid, and what happened between you and Tommy is done."

"I know, I'm just, nervous. I haven't even been in Toronto since I had left it only a day after seeing Tommy," Jude added.

"Attention: We will now be arriving in Toronto, please fasten your seatbelts and I hope you've had a good trip," said the pilot.


	5. Chapter 5

After a tearful reunion for Jude with Kwest, and a quick introductory between Jess and Kwest, the four got inside Kwest's car and headed for G Major. Kwest and Jude were chatting in the front while Spiederman and Jess were talking in the back about the song they had yet to finish.

"So, you really are thinking about signing the papers?" Kwest asked.

"Only for Jess's sake, other than that, I'd go with a no. But I've gotta do what's best for Jess. And she has a right to want to see or know her dad. It all depends on how these few days back home go," Jude said, settling back into the chair.

They arrived at G Major. Everyone knew that Kwest had gone to pick up Spiederman, but Jude and Jess on the other hand were an even bigger surprise. Kwest and Spiederman walked in first all arousing everyone's attention.

"Everyone! Everyone, you will not believe who has come by for a visit," And almost as if on cue, Jude and Jess walked in, receiving astonished stares from basically everyone there.

"You are kidding me, Jude!" EJ nearly screamed grabbing Jude and hugging her tightly.

"Hey, EJ...Mind letting me go?" And EJ had released her firm grip.

"Oh my gosh, Jude, she looks just like you. But those are definitely Tommy's eye color, and his hair color too," EJ said.

"I'm Jess," Jess said holding her hand out to shake.

"Hey Jess, I'm EJ, G Major's number one publicist. God, you look just like your mom," EJ repeated.

"Hey, I'll be back, I'm going to talk to Tommy," Jude said excusing herself as she walked down the hallway to find Tommy mixing a song in the booth.

She stayed behind just to intake what she was looking at. Plus or minus a wrinkle here or there, Tommy still looked the same as ever. He looked just slightly bigger, but it didn't look anything like fat, more on the muscular side. His brow still furrowed the same way when he was working on a song. Jude didn't even bother to knock on what used to be her studio, she turned the knob and walked in. Tommy heard the door, and turned around. His mouth nearly dropped and his eyes nearly popped out of their eye sockets at the sight of Jude. Her hair was now blonde, but she still looked the same. Nothing had changed about her in his eyes. Except she was wearing just a normal tee shirt, a pair of jeans, and just some flipflops. Her hair was just straight and long, and her bangs covered her eyes a little, just until she adjusted them a bit, putting her sunglasses at the top of her head.

"Jude..." Tommy said almost breathlessly.

"Jess and I talked, she's agreed to see you. That's sort of why we're here," Jude said taking a seat on the couch.

"Sorry, but um, we?" Tommy asked.

"Jess is in the lobby with Spiederman and Kwest. I wanted to see you alone first before I signed the papers. I just want to talk with you, see how you're doing, if you are fit to be in my daughter's life," Jude was interrupted.

"Our daughter," Tommy said.

"I'll decide that once we've discussed everything Quincy," Jude said with a hardness in her voice.

"Fine, but weren't you just before telling me off only several hours ago and now you're here in Toronto?" Tommy asked.

"I'm unpredictable Quincy, I thought you would have learned that when we were together for 2 years," Jude said pulling out the paper work and placing it on the table, "Obviously you are able to financially support Jess, but what about everything else?"

"Jude is this really necessary?"

"Yes, do you want to see your daughter or not?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then tell me," Jude said firmly.

"I've cut down on my partying and drinking. Ever since you left me, I've only had one serious relationship that lasted for a year until she cheated on me. After wards I've only dated women for about 3 weeks tops before we both decided mutually we weren't meant to be. I know I've made my mistakes in the past Jude, believe me I know. I am no where near the most responsible or reliable man around, that's my biggest flaw if anything. But I know that ever since I signed my rights as Jess's father away, I've never been truly happy. Ever since you left me, I've been empty. I understand that me and you are over Jude, I'm pretty sure you've probably met someone much better than me and are over me, but don't let our, I mean, my mistakes ruin my chance at having a relationship with my daughter," Tommy explained.

Jude nodded and listened to him talk, and then she finally looked up. The fiery fierce passion that Tommy loves so much about Jude were residing in her eyes, as she pulled a pen out of her purse and signed the papers.

"Don't make me regret this Quincy," Jude said sliding the paper over to Tommy while she handed him the pen and he eagerly signed.

"Thanks Jude, thank you so much," Tommy said. Jude gave a small grin and called out to Jess.

"Jess! Come here for a second!" Jude called.

Jess walked towards her mother and looked inside the studio. Tommy stood up from the chair as Jess entered the studio.

"Jess hon, this is Tom Quincy, your father," Jude said with a little hesitation.

"Hey Jess," Tommy said with a small smile. Jess looked at her mom and then back at Tommy.

"Hi Quincy," Jess said with a smirk. Tommy looked at Jude with uneasiness.

"Sorry Quincy, obviously she takes after me," Jude said with a sarcastic grin on her face. "I'll let you two get acquainted," Jude said as she walked out of the room.

"So, um...I'm sorry, it's just, god you look just like Jude," Tommy said as he took a seat in the chair he was sitting in.

"Yeah, um, thanks. That's what everyone says," Jess said sitting back in the couch.

"So, you're fifteen?" Tommy asked.

"Yep," Jess answered.

"Freshman or Sophomore?" Tommy asked.

"Sophomore. I go to the performing arts school that Mom teaches at," Jess added.

"Jude's a teacher? You're kidding me," Tommy said.

"Nope, she's a teacher alright. Actually, she's the school's favorite teacher," Jess mentioned.

"Wow, never would have guessed. I'm assuming she's the music teacher?"

"Music 1-2 AP,"

"That sounds good. So are you also into music?"

"Into it? Your my father and Jude Harrison is my mother, it's in my blood," Jess answered.

"Sorry, I'm new to this," Tommy said.

"I know. Look Quincy, I know you and mom aren't exactly best friends, far from it in reality, but I'd like to know more about you. So here's lesson one in being around Jessica Harrison, be yourself. Even if you gotta grab a white bandana and start dancing, the only objection I have to that is no white suits and no ass shaking," Jess remarked.

"Yep you're definitely Jude's daughter. And really kid, white bandana? Pfft, definitely not me," Tommy added.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: hey guys! I'm so happy about all the reviews I'm getting so far for this story! I love all of you and you guys don't know how much encouragement just one of your reviews gives me to write! I'm trying to write as much for each chapter as possible, and I think the next few just might be a little bit longer (not too sure though). but please keep reading and reviewing, now that I'm on summer break I have plenty of time to write!

* * *

Jude watched the two talk for a moment, and then turned around to return to the lobby. EJ, Spiederman, and Kwest were sitting around the coffee table in the lobby when Jude took a seat on the new couch.

"I think we've set a G Major world record people," EJ whispered to Kwest a little too loudly.

"Oh c'mon guys, I'm not an immature 20 year old any more, I've learned how to maintain my temper," Jude said running her fingers through her hair.

"You still look like the same old Jude though, but with blonde hair," Kwest pointed out.

"Yeah, you never did say why you went blonde on us," Spiederman said, turning all the attention to her.

"Believe it or not, it's my natural hair color. I thought fake looking bright red hair wasn't suitable for a mom," Jude said relaxing even more into the couch.

"Well, I have to say Jude, you look amazing for someone who has raised a 15 year old daughter," EJ remarked.

"Thanks, so, besides a giant make over, what else have you guys done with good ol' G Major?" Jude asked.

"Nuh uh, you aren't getting off that easy. You first have to explain to all of us why you are back. Did you finally decide to come out of your 16 year hiatus?" EJ asked coyly.

"Mmmm, nice try, but no. Tommy sent papers asking for joint custody of Jess," Jude said leaning forward a little bit only to collapse back into the couch.

"Please tell me you're joking. You aren't serious? The nerve that guy has, did he even have the decency to call?" EJ asked, appalled at the thought.

"Nope. He just mailed those papers right on over to me, nearly give me a heart attack, and you know how I am, I flew my daughter and myself out here to settle all of this in person," Jude explained.

"So you did sign the papers?" Kwest asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I may not have spoken with Tom in 16 years, but I can still read him like a book. He knows by now not to mess with me. And if he has learned anything within the first 15 minutes of being in her presence, then he knows not to mess with her either.

Tommy and Jess were talking about random subjects, trying to bond with each other.

"So you write music too eh?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, I play guitar and piano. I'd love to get inside a booth someday and record my own music," Jess said, grazing her finger tips along the top of the soundboard.

"Maybe you will someday," Tommy said standing next to her.

"I doubt it. Mom doesn't want me to get mixed with the 'biz'" Jess mentioned sending Tommy one of those "You know," looks.

"Honestly, I don't blame her. You know, despite what happened in the past between your mom and I, having you was the best thing that ever happened to her," Tommy said in his soft voice.

"Yeah, but I know Mom loved making music," Jess added.

"Yeah, she did, most likely still does. But I'm sure she loves you more,"

"If that's the case, why'd you ruin it?" Jess shot at him.

Unbeknownst to Tommy and Jess, Jude was outside the door and entered before anything could get too ugly.

"Jess, time to go," Jude said holding the door open for Jess. Jess walked out ahead of Jude, and Tommy was just staring at Jude with a look of disbelief.

"Have you been bad mouthing me to her this whole time? How could you tell her-" Jude interrupted him.

"She overheard me while I was yelling at you this morning, Quincy. Either way, it's out of my hands, you want to be a father, you fix it. I'll see you around, Quincy," Jude said.

Jude said her byes to everyone at G Major, and the two Harrison women were on their way to Sadie and Nate's. Jess sat in silence, contemplating the words Tommy said to her. She hadn't ever really thought of exactly how much her mother had lost just to raise her.

"Mom...do we really have to go to Aunt Sadie's?" Jess asked her tone becoming a whine.

"Yeah, sorry kiddo, I know you and Sarah don't have much in common, but I get along just fine with Sadie, so you're just gonna have to make the most of it," Jude said giving her daughter one of those 'You know I'm right' looks.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Uncle Nate better give me those keys for the music room then," Jess said sitting back into the passenger seat of the rental car.

Jude and Jess arrived at the front of the spacious six bedroom house that Nate and Sadie called home. Jude rang the doorbell and only a few seconds later, Nate answered the door with shock written in 72 point font on his face.

"Oh my god! Jude! Jess! When did you guys get here?" Nate said embracing the two in his arms.

"We just got in this morning," Jude answered as Nate welcomed them in "There were some ,'conflicts', I had to clear up,"

"Oh, I see how it is, I already know the story and yet I'm still being indirectly asked to leave," Jess said getting the hint.

"Jess!" Nate called out to her as he threw her the keys to the music room. "Write a good one, understand?"

"Yes sir," Jess answered mock saluting him.

As soon as the two had heard the door unlock and then close behind Jess, the two started their conversation.

"Conflicts as in?" Nate asked.

"Before I start the whole story that I like to call "This Morning", where's Sadie?" Jude asked looking around the house.

"She's at a meeting with some potential G Major clients," Nate said.

"Does EVERYONE work for G Major now?" Jude asked.

"She's just a representative, Jamie and her work hand in hand now basically, Jamie reels them in and Sadie handles all the legal aspects," Nate mentioned.

"How very, Sadie, of her," Jude said sarcastically.

Nate nodded and Jude began to tell him how the morning started. She told him everything from the near heart attack she received from just seeing the documents, to the yelling row the two had over the phone. Not to mention the plane ride, the first meeting just a few hours before and then catching Jess say something pretty harsh to him. Nate listened with calmness until she finished, when he decided to start talking.

"So, fifteen years later, he wants to be Jess's father now?" Nate asked, bewilderment filling the space where shocked was once written on his face.

"Yeah. Of all times now. Tommy's just so, gah, he's so weird. I don't even know what to think towards him anymore. I only signed the papers for Jess's sake, she has a right to know her father," Jude explained.

"You know, after working with Tommy for only a little under 20 years, you learn a lot about him. You begin to notice what makes his mind turn, what makes him better, and what can completely break him. I know it's been a while Jude, but Tommy is still not over you. The last song he wrote as a solo artist clearly explains that. He's just an empty, cracked shell of who you made him to be," Nate explained.

"Look Nate, I loved Tommy. I truly did, and what he did, there's no excuse for it. He proposed to me. He said he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. But he decided to throw it all away for Kwest's cousin. Don't say I'm not over him either, because I am. What me and Tommy had together is way past over. It's buried six feet under," Jude mentioned sitting in her chair.

"But Jude, have you allowed yourself to love anyone since you got over Tommy?" Nate asked.

"I've tried, but nothing ever works. I've dated here and there, but I haven't been able to have that connection," Jude added.

"I see, are you going to be alright with Tommy back in your life? I mean he's going to be there every week now," Nate remarked.

"I'll be fine. It's not like he's moving to Manhattan," Jude added.

"So, who have you kept in touch with since you left?"

"No one really, just my family, you, and I don't think having someone's number but never calling them counts as keeping in touch," Jude said, aiming that last arrow of words towards Tommy.

"Hey Nate, who's car is that in the-" Sadie stopped herself once she saw her sister sitting on the couch with Nate across from her.

"Jude! What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in atleast 5 years!" Sadie exclaimed grabbing Jude into a hug.

"Tommy," Jude whispered in her sister's ear.

"Oh. What did he do now?" Sadie asked.

"He wanted custody of Jess. And after seeing him at G Major today, seeing that he's really wanting and willing to be a sort of father figure to his daughter, I signed the papers," Jude said simply.

"YOU WHAT!" Sadie yelled.

"Sadie, calm down. Jess will only be seeing him weekly," Jude mentioned.

"He doesn't deserve to see her after what he did!" Sadie mentioned.

"I know, but Sadie, it's time we both put that behind us. It was 16 years ago, and I'm over it," Jude added.

"So he's really back in your life and now in Jess's life too huh?" Sadie said sitting down.

"Yep, in my twisted and insane train of thought, this is good. For both me and Jess, she'll get to see and know her father, and I'll be forced to deal with whatever is left that I haven't dealt with," Jude added.

"Jude, you know you and Jess are welcome to stay here as long as you need," Nate said.

"I know and thanks. We'll only stay until Monday," Jude said with a weary smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Jude and Jess visited everyone in Toronto before returning home. Both Jess and Jude had fallen fast asleep on the plane ride home. The next day, Jude had returned to her class, still slightly tired, but was eager to get started on the presentations. When she had arrived, the class was fully alert and prepared to perform their cover song.

"Hello class, we will be doing this all at random, I'll draw a name from a hat and that person will perform first. Now let's get started," Jude said reaching into the hat and pulling at the first name.

"Mr. Glen! Please come up to the front, sit on the stool and amaze us with what you have done with your cover song," Jude said taking a seat in the back of the class room.

Craig Glen grabbed his acoustic guitar and made his way to the front of the room. Definitely a mysterious kind of guy, he was a freshman with out a doubt, but he looked to be someone not to underestimate.

"Um, my cover is "Drive" by Incubus," he said a little softly and he began to play the song.

The acoustics were softer, and Craig's voice made the vocals stand out a lot more than the original had. Craig was really molding the song to his own, while still leaving the song as it was. Jude smiled and took notes and nodded a long with the changes and the song. As soon as Craig finished, everyone applauded giving him compliments, and Jude couldn't help but notice that the girls were nearly swooning as soon as he returned to his seat.

"Our next victim is-" a sharp knock at the door was heard. Jude looked out the window of the door and immediately realized who it was.

"Excuse me class, I'll be back only in a few," Jude said putting the hat down and walking towards the door.

When she opened the door she saw Tommy leaning against the wall. He still had that perfect lean that made Jude's heart melt. But as far as she was concerned, she couldn't allow his little body movements and natural aspects have an affect on her.

"Ok, I know I signed the papers, but that does not mean you can come and interrupt me at work," Jude said clasping her hands together.

"Well hello to you too, sorry to disrupt the class, but I thought I'd stop by and let you know that I'm buying a house down here," Tommy said.

"What? Why?" Jude asked.

"Well I'm going to be coming down here weekly to see Jess, am I right? So instead of dishing out money, I've decided to just buy a small house out here to stay at during the weekends when I see Jess," Tommy said.

"Ok, fine, but why are you telling me this now? Couldn't you have just called me?" Jude asked getting a little annoyed now that she and Tommy were starting to work hand in hand as parents.

"Because I was hoping that after you were done teaching, you could help me look for a house," Tommy said with hope in his voice.

Jude gave him an incredulous look. "You're not serious are you? We JUST started talking again, I JUST let you back into my life and into Jess's for the first time and you want me to come help you look for houses?"

"Only because one, we mind as well try and get along since we'll be seeing each other a lot more, and two, you know the area a lot better than I do," Tommy stated, he had a point, but Jude was really not in the mood for this.

"Fine, you have my address, just give it to your driver or whatever and I'll meet you back at my place with Jess and we'll go looking for a house for you," Jude said, completely giving in with a sigh.

"Thanks Jude," Tommy said with a smile. So far so good were his only thoughts.

Jude turned around to get back to her class when she saw the whole class just looking at her in disbelief.

"What?" Jude asked.

"I knew Jess's dad was famous but GOD! I knew her blue eyes were so familiar!" a girl remarked.

"Ok, Becca, you're assignment for tonight is a 4 page essay, single spaced, on musical composition," Jude said emotionless. She was not going to tolerate comments about her personal life.

"But Miss Harris-"

"No buts, my personal life is exactly that and will not be brought up in front of the class ever again. That goes for everyone in the class, do I make myself clear?" Jude said firmly sitting on her desk. The class just stayed silent and Jude picked another name out of the hat.

"Dana, you're next," Jude said flatly placing the hat back on the desk as she took her seat in the back of the room again.

The bell rang as always, Jude was still packing up while Jess waited at the doorway for her. Jess recognized the hurried body movements, the furrowed brow, and the slight frown on her face.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Jess asked walking up to her and placing her hand on Jude's back.

"It's nothing sweetie, let's just get going, it turns out your dad is going to buy a house out here for when he comes down every weekend, he wants us to help him pick one," Jude said as they exited the school.

"You're kidding? God, and I thought you were unpredictable," Jess remarked putting her guitar along with her mother's in the trunk.

"Yeah, I know," Jude said exhaling a sigh of anticipation.

((sorry I'm going to have to jump a little bit time wise, it's now a month ahead, Tommy bought a house only 10 minutes away from Jude's. Tommy and Jess have a steady relationship as father-daughter, but there's still some tension there.))

It was Friday afternoon and Jess was doing some homework while Jude was cooking dinner for herself since this weekend was going to be the first of Jess staying a whole weekend at Tommy's.

"Jess, don't forget to bring your homework with you, your dad is going to be here in about 10 minutes," Jude said while Jess responded with a "Yes ma'am,"

The doorbell rang and Jess got up to answer it. Tommy was standing there keys to his now not only precious, but classic, viper in hand.

"Hey Jude, how are you?" Tommy called out to her when he saw her in the kitchen. Tommy loved the image, he wished things hadn't gone so sour to the point where Jude couldn't even wish that he was back in her life in more than one way. Jude gave him a small smile.

"I'm good, you?"

"Good, ready to get going Jess?" Tommy asked, Jess just nodded while she put all her homework in her binder.

"Um, Jess, why don't you go upstairs to make sure you didn't forget anything," Jude said giving her daughter the hint that she'd like to talk to Tommy alone. Jess did as she was told and Tommy looked at her suspiciously.

"What's up Jude?" Tommy asked, knowing something was going on.

"Here's a list of Jess's likes a dislikes, and she's allergic to blue food dye," Jude said.

"How did THAT kind of allergy happen?" Tommy asked.

"You never noticed that I never eat anything blue?" Jude asked with a slight laugh.

"Now that you mention it, I remember finding blue M&M's in the garbage at your apartment a lot," Tommy added with a smile. "Thanks Jude,"

"No problem. So I want Jess home at say, around 4 in the afternoon on Sunday," Jude added.

"Jude? I was kind of wondering…"

"What?"

"I was kind of wondering if next week, during your lunch break or something, if you would like to have lunch with me. Not a date or anything, just lunch between two friends," Tommy said.

"We're hardly friends Quincy," Jude blurted out. She didn't mean to be so blunt and harsh, but there were still a lot of feelings towards him she hadn't let out.

"Well. I understand that, and I kind of want to clear the air then. I want to know where we stand, after all this time," Tommy said

"Ok, how about next Thursday. Wait, how is it you can take so much time from G Major?" Jude asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you? We opened up a G Major here in Manhattan. I run the studio down here and Kwest runs the one in Toronto," Tommy explained.

"So…you live here, permanently, now?" Jude asked.

"Yeah, that would be the case," Tommy said. "Jess is waiting at the door, I'll see you Sunday Jude,"

Jude just stood in her kitchen, floored at the thought now that Tommy lives only 10 minutes away from her. Was Jude ready for that? Was she ready for Tommy to be this close to her? It had been 16 years since it all happened, but for her, it seemed like only yesterday.

:flash back to where Tommy's left off ((this is all that happened, not just what Jude remembers)):

As soon as the door of Jude's apartment closed, she fell to the floor and started crying. What had she done to make Tommy do such a thing? But she knew she didn't have time to worry about that, she had a child on the way. Their child. Her child. And the only thing she could do now was break the news to her parents, and move away. She couldn't bare staying there anymore, after all that happened, it was all too much for her.

Jude grabbed her bags and threw them in the trunk of her red Jetta as she drove to her Mom's house to break the news to her.

"Oh my god, honey that's great!" Victoria obviously had no clue about what else happened. "Why isn't Tom here telling me this too?"

"Mom…." Jude broke down into sobs.

"Jude, honey. What happened?" Victoria asked.

"He's cheating on me," Jude said crying even harder.

Victoria held her daughter closer to her, feeling her heartbreak just as bad. Sadie heard all of this and grabbed the keys to her car and drove down to G Major. As soon as she got there she saw Tommy and pushed him into the wall with all the force she had.

"Sadie! What!" but before Tommy could create a full sentence Sadie punched him in the jaw.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! I thought you loved her! I thought you wanted to be with her and marry her!" Sadie yelled now just slapping him.

"It didn't happen like that Sadie! I didn't cheat on her!" Tommy yelled. Kwest's cousin came out and tried to split them up.

"Look! Tommy's telling the truth ok!" Kwest's cousin said.

Sadie looked at her, and recognized her as the woman that has been all over Tommy for the past couple weeks.

"Really? Care to enlighten me then?" Sadie asked, fire, rage, and hate all over her words.

"I made the move on Tommy, as soon as I initiated it, Jude walked in before Tommy had really pulled away. It's all my fault and I'm sorry," she said, shame all over her.

Sadie slapped her across the face.

"You should be. You just ruined my sister's life," Sadie said vehemently as she glared over at Tommy. "You better fix this,"

And Sadie walked out of G Major and drove back to her Mom's house, where Jude was sleeping on the couch with her favorite blanket on her, and Victoria in the kitchen drinking some coffee.

"You never drink coffee," Sadie said sitting down across from her.

"I have my reasons now," Victoria said sarcastically as she looked over at her youngest daughter, who not only now had to nurse a broken heart, but also a baby in a little less than 8 months.


	8. Chapter 8

Tommy and Jess were driving to his house, and Jess could not settle on a single station.

"How about I stop this and just put this in," Tommy said grabbing the latest demo he had to listen to for an artist he was producing.

"He needs to sing a little louder. And the guitar should be louder, too. His last note on "prevails" was flat," Jess said within the first 30 seconds of the song.

"Well I'm impressed. You really do have Jude's genes," Tommy said with a grin.

"Yeah, well, what can I say? I'm a music freak," Jess said relaxing in the seat.

They arrived to Tommy's 4 bedroom two story home. It had a pool and a spacious back yard. There were three bedrooms on the first floor, and in the basement (second floor) Tommy had created his own personal studio and the spare room was more of an office.

"Would you like a tour?" Tommy asked.

"Uh, sure," Jess said looking around. As soon as you walked in, you could tell this was the home of someone who was in love with music. There were posters and pictures of all the legends on the walls, and one whole wall in the living room was a giant shelf of vinyls, cd's, and cassettes.

"Alright, well welcome to the living room, the kitchen is down this hall way," Tommy said letting her walk in before him.

The kitchen was white with a black and white granite counter top. There was a speaker in each corner of the kitchen which had confused Jess just a bit.

"What are the speakers for?" Jess asked.

"They connect to the stereo system in the living room. I had some put in all over the house besides the bathrooms and bedrooms," Tommy said simply.

"So, where will I be sleeping?" Jess asked.

Tommy led her to the hallway that led to the bedrooms, the first door on the right had a white board saying "Jess's room" obviously in Jude's hand writing. Jess opened the door and saw a black and red room with posters of all her favorite bands. There was also an acoustic guitar, a deep red fender, and an amp in the corner of the room. Not to mention a computer with what looked like a microphone and top notch speakers attached. Tommy and Jude both designed the room for her and both decided she'd prefer a futon over a full bed.

"While you were out with friends during the week, your mom and I designed the room. Hope you like it," Tommy said modestly from the door way.

"What's with the microphone?" Jess asked, still in awe at how great the room was.

"Well, I told your mom about your small desire to record someday. So we decided to get some built in recording equipment into your computer so you can record, write, and produce your own music," Tommy added.

"I can't believe you guys did all this...Thank you so much!" Jess said embracing him in a tight hug.

Tommy just smiled at her reaction, he was glad she liked it. He never had a family, and this was the closest he'd ever get to it. And even just a broken family for him was better than anything he had ever had in his life.

"Well, I'm going to order us some food. Chinese sound good to you?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, that sounds great," Jess said.

"Alright, what do you favor the most?" Tommy asked.

"Orange chicken, chow mein, and sweet and sour pork," Jess answered.

"Alright, I'll be in the kitchen," Tommy said.

Jude sat on the couch of her living room, and for the first time in a while, she felt oddly alone. The person she had been able to talk to was Jess, and right now she was over at Tommy's. Jude felt a familiar feeling washing over her body and coursing through her vains like a frozen train wreck just rushing past through every blood vessel that stood in the way. Jude called this feeling 'inspiration' and decided to take advantage of it and use enough of it to get as much of a song written.

(Wreck of the Day - Anna Nalick)

_Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And the light's always red in the rear-view  
Desperately close to a coffin of hope  
I'd cheat destiny just to be near you  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love, On love_

Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And I'm thinking 'bout calling on Jesus  
'Cuz love doesnt hurt so I know I'm not falling in love  
I'm just falling to pieces  
And if this is giving up then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love, On love

Maybe I'm not up for being a victim of love  
All my resistance will never be distance enough

Driving away from the wreck of the day  
And it's finally quiet in my head  
Driving alone, finally on my way home to the comfort of my bed  
And if this is giving up, then I'm giving up  
If this is giving up, then I'm giving up, giving up  
On love, On love

Jude finished the song, and she felt that heavy feeling leave her chest as she sat back against her bed. She felt exhausted, emotionally and physically. Just being near Tommy for those few seconds drained her so much, and she hated it. She hated how much Tommy affected her, when they were engaged she loved it, but now, it was just ridiculous to her. She fell asleep in her bed due to the day's events.

Jess was sitting with Tommy on the couch eating her own box of sweet and sour pork while they watched and critiqued music videos together.

"Ok, yeah, Jay? That old rapper dude, needs to lay down the mic and retire," Jess said swallowing her food.

"Ha! I used to be his producer," Tommy said.

"Seriously? Was he ever any good? Because this stuff is just terrible," Jess said taking a sip of her soda.

"He was one of the best rappers when he was younger. You know, your mom and him used to be really good friends," Tommy stated eating some chow mein.

"Please explain to me how that worked. Mom hanging out with some rap super star is not something I could see," Jess remarked.

"They met on her second tour. He had actually tried to hit on her, but she brushed him off before he could make any serious passes. During the tour they became good friends," Tommy explained eating more chow mein.

"Then how come I've never heard about him?" Jess asked.

"When your mom left, her goodbyes to everyone weren't what I'd say, enough to explain to everyone her reasoning. She really did want to keep in touch with Jay, but he was too upset about it, he was upset at me for one, but with your mom, he couldn't understand why she needed to leave," Tommy explained.

"Don't tell mom this, but I almost feel like it's my fault for everything going the wrong way," Jess said looking up at Tommy in that way Jude does, with shyness in her eyes and embarassment.

"Don't ever say that. Things like this happen all the time. None of us planned for things to be handled the way they were, and if anything, I'm the most to blame for everything," Tommy said.

"Why did you do it?" Jess asked, she had heard enough. She had been playing her part as the nice sweet and interested daughter. Now she needed to know the truth behind everything.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"Why did you cheat on my mom!" Jess yelled at him putting her food down and standing up.

"Jess, just calm down, ok? It isn't my place to say what happened," Tommy said putting his food down too, trying to calm her down.

"I don't care if it is or not! Why did you suddenly want to just come strolling back into our lives? First you guys were as happy as can be when you were together before I came along-"

"How do you-"

"I'm not blind! I've done my research, I've read the news articles, magazines and everything! Why did you cheat on her?"

"I DIDN'T!" Tommy shouted hearing enough.

Jess quickly stopped talking and just stared at him with tears in her eyes. His shouting scared her more than anything else. Tommy quickly made his voice lowered back to a more calm and leveled decibel before speaking again.

"I was at my apartment making lunch for a date your mom and I had planned. Kwest's cousin was in town and hadn't stopped trying to get inbetween your mom and I. When I had gotten inside my apartment, she was there on the couch. I tried to get her out of there, but before I knew what was happening she was kissing me. When I pulled away, your mom was there with the pregnancy test in her hands," Tommy explained sadly looking at the ground.

"Why didn't you tell her any of that?" Jess asked, scared of his response.

"Jess, you have no idea how many times I had tried. She was nearly impossible to find after we broke up at her old apartment, and by the time I did find her, she was already gone. The last time I had seen her before just a month ago was at the court house when she forced me to sign the papers saying she had full custody of you," Tommy said, his voice was unsteady, and Jess could see how hard it was to say any of this.

"So, all of this happened because of a...a...misunderstanding?" Jess said in a low whisper.

Tommy just nodded. Jess looked around, she couldn't stand it. She never knew anything of her parents' relationship other than they were engaged but it didn't work out. She wondered how many people knew the truth besides just Tommy and her now.

"Does anyone else know?" Jess asked.

"Basically everyone who was in G major when Sadie attacked me," Tommy added.

"What?" Jess asked shocked.

"Forget I said anything ok? I shouldn't have told you any of this," Tommy said grabbing the food and putting it away.

"It's been a long night, you can stay up longer if you want, but I'm going to bed," Tommy said kissing her on the top of her head while he went to his bedroom and quiety closed the door.


	9. Chapter 9

Jess stared at the closed door for a moment, she needed her outlet. The same outlet that she inherited from either parent of hers, at the time she really didn't care, all she knew was that she needed it. Jess walked through the house, and finally realized that the outlet she was looking for wasn't in her room. Soshe walked down the stairs and into the basement. Inside the booth was a piano, and she felt it calling out to her. Begging her to bless the keys with her finger tips and the notes she could feel flooding, waiting to just burst out of her hands.

She opened the door and sat down on the bench and just started to play the notes she heard in her head. Her eyes stayed closed as she hummed the notes she would sing once she found the words to match.

_"Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid..."_

"The chorus..." Jess muttered to herself, she kept singing it to herself before she would forget when she saw the notepad on the piano. She pulled five sheets off the pad and quickly wrote down the lyrics that had flooded into her brain like a flash flood in August.

:flashback to when Jess was four:

Jess cracked Jude's door open and saw her curled up in her blanket crying herself to sleep. The movements of her mother's shoulders as they heaved up and down with each sob that racketed through her body scarred Jess.

:end of flashback:

:flashback to Jess at 13:

Jess was holding her mother who had claimed to have tripped over a weight on the floor, but Jess saw the picture of Tommy carelessly tucked under a folder on the floor next to the box of photos in Jude's closet.

:end of flashback:

The lyrics kept pouring from the inspiration pitcher that Jess could just see in her mind's eye. She kept singing and furiously writing all that she felt in the form of graphite symbols called words on the paper. Unbeknownst to Jess, Tommy hadn't been asleep, he was too wrapped up in the memories of when Jude and him were happy when he heard the piano. He walked down to the basement and saw Jess crying out the lyrics in the form of a song.

_"I watched you die_

_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_

_I was so young_

_You should have known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same damn thing..."_

Jess finished the song, only to have her hands meet up with her face as she finally broke down and allowed herself to release all the pent up emotions she had bottled up and locked away deep inside herself. Tommy quietly opened the door and walked over to her, rubbing her back in small circles, he wasn't sure how to comfort her. When Jess realized Tommy was there she looked up at him, and the sight horrified Tommy. When he saw her, he saw Jude, but he quickly shook the image away and remembered this was his daughter, and he immediately hugged her. Jess wasn't sure how to react, but she hugged him back, both comforting each other. When Jess had finally calmed down, Tommy pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"That was some song, girl. It really was," Tommy said.

"Thanks...Dad," Jess said. The last word Tommy heard brought a grin to his face. Tommy kissed Jess on the cheek and hugged her again.

"If you want, we can record here in this studio if you want," Tommy said.

"Can we really?" Jess asked.

"If it's ok with you," Tommy said as Jess excitedly nodded yes.

"Alright, we'll record it tomorrow, get to bed, now it really has been a long night," Tommy said holding the door open for Jess to exit as she grabbed the lyrics and wiped her eyes once more and left the booth.

Jude woke up the next morning to her cell phone ringing in her ear. She immediately grabbed the object that the annoying sound was coming from and answered the phone.

"This had better be good call," Jude said in the phone with an aggravated tone.

"What a nice way to greet your childhood best friend Harrison," Jamie said with a laugh.

"Jamie?" Jude said almost breathlessy into the phone as she immediately sat up in bed.

"Yeah, who else? I'm in town for a week and wanted to know if you wanted to go out to spend the day with me?" Jamie said.

"Uh, I-"

"Too late I'm already in your parking lot and walking up to your front door...oh there's the spare key, alright I am now in your living room, I'm giving you one hour to get ready," Jamie said getting off the phone.

_I can't believe I had just gotten ordered around in my own house...I mind as well go shower then..._

Jude lazily grabbed a towel from the basket that held them and walked into her bathroom to get ready. Jamie sat on the couch and made himself at home. For the first two years Jude and Jess were in the US, the house was also Jamie's home. Jamie was one of the few people Jude had confided in and stayed by Jude's side throughout the pregnancy, birth, and first year Jess spent on Earth. He remembered holding Jess in his arms, and cutting the umbilical cord. Jamie had his own nickname for her too, he called her 'mini-Jude', mainly because she looked exactly like her.

Jude walked out of her bedroom with her blonde hair up in a clip and her normal everyday clothes on. She saw Jamie on the couch and walked up to him, he stood up, and they embraced each other.

"Sadie told me everything. How are you?" Jamie asked.

"I'm actually good. It's hard, but I'm doing good. He's really good to her, actually acting like a father and everything. And Jess is happy too, sometimes I can't get her to stop talking about what they talk about," Jude said a small grin on her face.

She was happy that they were getting along, but she hated how he made her feel whenever he was within 10 feet of her.

"Is that good or bad?" Jamie asked.

"It's bittersweet," Jude answered.

"Well, I haven't been in Manhattan in a few years so you better show me around," Jamie said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and handing her the keys to her car as they exited the house and took a tour around town.

Jamie and Jude were having breakfast at a small restaurant around the block. Jamie was now one of the best managers at G Major with Sadie as his partner to handle all of the legal aspects. Jamie and Kat got married five years ago, and now had a two year old daughter, Caitlin.

"So really Jude, how are you?" Jamie asked putting down his mug.

"Eh, it's weird. I'm just, blah. Tommy's actually being mature and responsible, and Jess loves spending time with him. It all seems almost too good to be true, like something at any moment is going to happen and ruin it all," Jude said sipping on her espresso.

"I know what you mean. Kat felt that way too, but look how it turned out for us," Jamie said with a broad smile. Jude was happy that Jamie had finally settled down with Kat, the two had been on and off ever since high school and had a falling out period just after college. The two had reconciled while Jamie was living with Jude and had been together ever since.

"I'm just, hoping he doesn't screw anything up," Jude said.

"For your sake or Jess's?" Jamie asked.

"For both," Jude said, her eyes on Jamie's the whole time, letting him in on her true emotions.


	10. Chapter 10

Thursday came around, and as soon as the lunch bell had rang, Tommy was waiting outside the classroom door for Jude. The class left first, and as soon as Tommy noticed the room was empty, he entered. Jude's hair was down, she was in black dress pants, black flip flops, and a blue shirt to match.

"Ready, girl?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, Quincy," Jude answered locking the door behind them as they walked down the hall and towards his Viper.

"I can't believe you still have this thing," Jude said, running her hands over the hood, remembering all the memories they had together in the car.

"Of course I do, you know that the longest relationship I've ever had was with this car," Tommy said with a grin that only made Jude laugh.

"So where to?" Tommy asked.

"There's a small private bistro on the corner of 75th and Donald Ave." Jude said looking through some of the song analysises that she had yet to grade.

"You bring your work with you everywhere now, Harrison?" Tommy asked, seeing the papers.

"Eh, not usually, I wanted to get a few more graded," Jude said marking one and then placing it back into the folder.

"So, I want to try and have an honest conversation. No bullshit," Tommy stated.

"Alright, do you want brutally honest, honest, or exagerated honesty?" Jude asked sarcastically.

"I'll take Honest for 400," Tommy added.

Jude smiled at the humorous banter they found themselves in, it felt like old times, a time that was all too familiar for them, and then the silence had started.

"With all honesty, I wish we could have moments like that with out the awkward silence following," Jude said as Tommy pulled into the parking lot. Tommy took off his shades and looked Jude in the eyes, Jude saw the pure emotion in his eyes, and knew for a fact that his next sentence would be the truth.

"Me too, and there are so many things I wanted to tell you years ago, but I never had the chance. In all honesty, you took the chance away from me by making everyone swear to you not to give me information," Tommy said, his eyes were not only filled with honesty, but hurt and pain as well. It killed Jude to see his eyes like that, and she quickly looked away.

"Sometimes I wish, I wish I hadn't left the way I did. But my heart was killed, and I'm still trying to revive it," Jude said looking up at Tommy with tears in her eyes. "I wanted to hear your explanation. But I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it, that's why I left. I took your daughter away from you for all the wrong reasons and I'm so sorry,". Jude started to sob in the car, she covered her face with her hands. She didn't want this to happen, but she knew that if they were to return to each other's lives, it would have to.

"How about now? Do you want to hear my explanation now?" Tommy asked her, rubbing her back.

Jude nodded as she stifled her tears and sobs and allowed Tommy to tell her exactly what he told Jess. Jude's eyes filled with even more tears. She felt horrible. Her heart sank even lower, and her voice left her once she heard everything was just a misunderstand. The sixteen years of pain and heartbreak for not only herself but her daughter were useless. It was all a waste of time, and all caused because she wouldn't let Tommy explain to her the truth.

After what seemed like hours, Jude kept repeating her sorries. Tommy just nodded, tears in his eyes also. Jude couldn't bare to look at him, she just kept her head down and the tears just kept streaming down her face.

"Oh god...oh god," Jude managed to say before her breaths started to become a lot shorter than usual. Tommy noticed the quicky change in her breathing and started to panic. He immediately brought her closer to him and hugged her, hoping it'd calm her down. Jude was shaking from all the crying and the information she had just heard. She still couldn't believe that the last fifteen years didn't have to happen.

Jude started to control her breathing and inhaled deeply, and exhaled slowly, calming herself down. She kept repeating this as she pulled away from Tommy, who just kept his eyes on her, full of worry. Jude wiped her eyes and then looked back to Tommy, who searched her eyes for some sign of reassurance, which he was granted.

"So, about that lunch," Jude said with a small smile.

"You ok Jude? That was a lot of information to take in," Tommy said.

"Well, it's not everyday I hear that the last fifteen years I've spent away from home were based off a misunderstanding. But what can I say, all apologies," Jude said, quoting Kurt Cobain.

Tommy gave a weak smile, he knew she was hurting, that all that had transpired between the two in the last 20 minutes killed her. But he needed to tell her and she needed to hear his explanation in order to move on. Jude smiled weakly and pulled Tommy into a hug and whispered her sorries into his ear. He only nodded, he understood why Jude didn't allow him to explain in the first place, but it was going to take time for him to finally tell her he accepted her apologies.

"Alright, well, let's go get that lunch, ok?" Tommy said as Jude nodded and they finally exited the car and walked into the restaurant.

Jess was sitting with her friends at lunch in the cafeteria, she was just quietly munching while her friend Vera was making some sort of gossip towards the latest "Star" magazine article, which was of course about Tommy.

"Jeez, the guy is 42 and still isn't married, that's just sad," Vera said. Jess looked up at her with a glare on her face. She couldn't believe Vera hadn't heard already.

"That sad 42 year old guy, is my dad," Jess said sharply, if looks could kill Vera would be 6 feet under and her body disintegrating.

"What? You're kidding right," Vera said, shocked at the news.

"Am I laughing? And you don't know anything about him, so just shut up," Jess said grabbing her guitar case and walking towards the studio building.

When Jess walked in, she nearly froze in her tracks. Ever since she started school there, she had fallen head over heels for Matthew Dessen. He had light brown hair and honey caramel colored eyes. He was 6 foot, with a slight natural build, and of course, as is every student at the school, a musician.

"Hey Jess, what's up?" he asked her, he was eating a ham sandwich and had his ipod out and taking some notes on the song he was listening to.

"Um...uh...not much, you?" Jess asked taking a seat next to him.

"Same, just listening to the latest song your mom assigned for us to analyze," Matt responded, showing her his ipod. The song was "Chariot" by Gavin DeGraw.

"I didn't know my mom was your teacher," Jess said handing him back his ipod.

"Yeah, I'd have to say her class is the only one I don't fall asleep in," Matt said with a smile. Jess smiled at him and leaned back into the chair.

"So why are you here? You don't usually come into the studio," Matt said.

"How do you know I'm not usually in here?" Jess asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Because this is where I sit everyday at lunch, and whenever you come in here you run straight into a studio and start writing and either playing your guitar or the piano, you play the piano when you're writing something more easy going and personal, and your guitar when you just need to jam," Matt remarked.

"That's...are you my watcher or something?" Jess asked on a chuckle.

"No, it's just hard to not notice you," Matt added. Jess smiled at his comment and started blushing a little.

"So, yeah, that's...pretty observant of you," Jess said, still smiling.

"So what kind of mood were you in today? More easy going, personal, or just wanted to jam?" he asked.

"Eh, more of a slightly pissed kind of mood. I'm sure you've already heard that I JUST found out who my dad is like, a month ago," Jess said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure everyone has heard by now," Matt said drinking some of his starbucks.

"Well, my friend Vera hadn't, and she openly dissed him right in front of me," Jess explained.

"You're kidding? The nerve some people have," Matt muttered.

"I KNOW! So I was kind of pissed about that and- wait, why am I talking to you about all of this? We barely know each other," Jess said.

"Um, not sure, I guess you just needed someone to talk to," Matt said.

"Yeah, well, I'm going to get going now," Jess said grabbing her stuff, but not in time for Matt to stand up first.

"Meet with me some where," he said before Jess had time to walk away.

"What?"

"Meet with me here, after school today. Kind of like a date,"

"A date at the school's studio?"

"I know it sounds lame, but I thought maybe afterwards we could go for some coffee or something,"

"Alright, you're on," Jess said with a smile just as the bell rang, she waved bye to him and walked off to her next class.


	11. Chapter 11

Jude was eating her club sandwich while Tommy was eating the cut up pieces of his steak. The two ate in a comfortable silence, not sure what to say after the encounter in the car.

"So um, what do we call ourselves now?" Jude asked wiping the corner of her mouth with her napkin.

"Not sure, but I do want to at least be friends. If not for us, than for Jess's sake," Tommy said taking a sip from his water.

"I agree, so, let's try and catch up, I took the afternoon off," Jude said sitting back in her chair. "You first,".

"Well, I pretty much just drove myself into music and work after you left. I didn't talk to anyone really, just write, produce, eat and sleep. That's it. And then the whole custody thing. But about four or five years later, I got back into dating...

:flash back:

Tommy was at a club with Jay and Kwest, when an Italian young woman walked past Tommy and took a seat a few seats away from him. Kwest and Jay noticed this, and pushed Tommy towards her, accidentally making him bump into her.

"I'm sorry, it's kind of crowded in here and I accidentally bumped you, sorry," Tommy said about to turn around until she grabbed his arm.

"Don't go, I just got here and I just moved here. You're that Tom Quincy guy right?" she assumed with not a sign of being a fan or anything written on her face.

"Yeah, I am. If I may, may I ask your name?" Tommy asked.

"Deanna, it's a pleasure," she said shaking his hand.

:end of flashback:

After that, we started seeing each other for about a year. But just a little afterwards, we both mutually agreed that the feelings that we felt before, just weren't there anymore. After that I spent another year or two doing my solo career before I retired, and I started dating again, but nothing ever stayed. And I just grew back into producing again. But always in the back of my mind, I wondered how you and Jess were, I wanted to see you both, and I finally worked up the nerve to send you those papers," Tommy said.

"I'm glad you've moved on, it sounds to me like you're happy," Jude remarked with a content smile.

'I'm happier now that you've let me get close to our daughter," Tommy said.

"Well for me, things weren't always so lucky. Jamie moved with me here to the states and helped me get back on my feet after having Jess for a year. Afterwards, I played some night shows here and there, just to fulfill that little need to perform, but other than that I didn't really need to work since I had so much extra cash from my five albums, which I am STILL receiving checks for to this day, which surprises me. So while raising Jess, I started taking some online courses and I managed to become a teacher. I've dated here and there but nothing ever clicked either, plus I've spent so much time taking care of Jess I haven't had the time to date," Jude said.

"When's the last date you've been on?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Jude said surprised.

"When was the last time you went on a date?" Tommy asked.

"Why?" Jude said.

"Just wondering,"

"I'll tell you when we're not in public and maybe when it's more of your business," Jude said with a smile and laugh.

God had Tommy missed her. Her laugh was the same, just as her smile was. The same smile that showed more happiness without it even being full. Jude couldn't help but miss Tommy, he was her first and only, she missed his eyes, every time she saw Jess's eyes she thought of him, but it wasn't the same as seeing the real thing.

"Since we're having a bullshit free conversation, I've missed you," Jude said quietly, with a small grin.

"I'd be breaking our rule if I didn't agree," Tommy said leaning in the table.

Jude and Tommy searched each other's eyes for a moment, and they felt their emotions slowly start leaking out of the champagne bottles they had locked them up for so long. They both leaned back and away from each other, and for the first time in about two hours, an awkward silence took residence in the air.

"Check please," Tommy said with a raised arm breathlessly.

Jude just looked at him and rested her head back in her hand as she looked out the window of the restaurant and at each passing car. Tommy watched her, memorizing her stature almost as if he were a photographer waiting to make this image into his classic masterpiece.

"Um, ready to go?" Tommy asked, Jude nodded and grabbed her purse.

The two walked out in silence, and entered his car in silence. They had been driving for about ten minutes when Jude decided to break the silence.

"Things won't ever go back to just friends will they?" She said.

Tommy kept silent before finally answering, "After being with someone, for that long and that close. I'd have to say it's pretty much impossible,"

Jude bit her lip and continued to look out the window. How was it possible that Tommy made her feel like she was 19 all over again? He still managed to make her feel young and naïve in his presence, when in reality she was the mother of his child and wise beyond her years. Tommy pulled into the school parking lot, school had already ended and it was just her car in the parking lot. Jude stared at her car, and the handle that only needed a light pull to release her from the shelter of the blue striped viper. Jude looked at Tommy, and he looked back at her.

Tommy groaned in his throat and couldn't take it anymore, "Forget this," he said and he pulled Jude to him and kissed her with so much pent up passion. Jude could feel a sob of happiness inside of her and just kept deepening the kiss. The two couldn't pull apart, they were too afraid of never feeling this again if they had. But Jude couldn't do this, she needed to think rationally.

"Tommy, Tommy. Let's think about this for a second," Jude said backing away from him for a second. Tommy's eyes showed he was racking his brain for an explanation, just as Jude's were. But they couldn't find anything stopping them.

"Oh to hell with it," Jude said as she pulled him back towards her and they began to kiss all over again.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Teehee, hey guys, I'm feeling kind of generous and wanted to update again lol. Just to point out, this story is considerably shorter than the last and I'm sad to say that I've already finished it (about 18 chapters) But I am telling you all now this is not the last we'll be seeing of the Harrison-Quincy family haha. so...PLEASE R&R and maybe i'll update for a third time haha

* * *

Jess walked into the studio where she was going to meet with Ethan. He was sitting in front of a soundboard mixing a song. She saw how much focus he was putting into the song and every once in a while she'd see him hit rewind and press another button, and then he'd grin and nod along with the music. She slowly walked up next to him and placed her hands over his eyes. He tensed up and then quickly turned around, and immediately smiled when he came face to face with Jess.

"Hey you made it," he said quietly.

"Yeah, so what are you mixing?" Jess asked taking residence in one of the other swivel chairs.

"Just a demo my band had recorded," Ethan said pressing pause and save on the sound board.

"You're in a band?" Jess said, slightly impressed.

"Surprising, Harrison?" Ethan said.

"Not really, just, I didn't know you were in a band," Jess remarked.

"Well, now you do. We can stay here and do whatever, or we can go to the coffee shop across the street and get some coffee, my treat," Ethan offered.

"Well, how can I refuse free caffeine?" Jess said sarcastically as the two got up and walked out of the studio.

Just as Jess and Ethan were walking out of the main building, Jess recognized the blue viper in the parking lot.

"Hey, that's my dad's car…" Jess said as Ethan looked and they both quickly looked away as soon as they saw Jude and Tommy, both making out in the car.

"Whoa, now….yeah-"

"Um, that is….yeah, Ethan you won't be completely pissed if I take a rain check on today?" Jess asked.

"No, not at all, I'll see you later," Ethan said giving an awkward wave and going in the opposite direction of the car.

Jess turned around, and kept her head down as she walked over to viper, turning her back towards it and then knocking on the window on Jude's side.

Jude and Tommy immediately pulled away, feeling very embarrassed and Jude started to turn bright red. Jude slowly rolled down her window and Jess kept her back towards them and then said, in a very uncomfortable tone "Not that it's any of my business, but do you two mind explaining you started making out in the school parking lot?" Jude took this as her cue to leave.

"I'll see you later, Quincy," Jude said getting out of the car and following her daughter to their car. Tommy watched her walk away and exhaled very deeply.

The whole ride home was very silent and awkward, both Harrisons wanting to say something but then decided to just shut up.

"I, um, I'm not too sure what to say," Jude said when they got to the drive way of their home.

"Don't worry about it Mom. You two just got caught up in the moment?" Jess asked.

"More or less, let's just say a lot of the truth had been uncovered today and, yeah," Jude said nodding her head up and down and then getting out of the car, her daughter following suit.

"Does this mean you and Dad are back together?" Jess asked.

Jude froze at the question, she and Tommy hadn't even discussed what was going to happen, so she had no idea what to tell her daughter.

"I'm getting too used to this whole honesty thing, and I'm not too sure sweetie," Jude said as they both just kept it at that and walked into their home.

"I'm going to my room," Jess said while closing the door behind her. Seeing her mom and dad like that was just insane. She had never seen anything like that before, she's their daughter and had felt the passion all the way from the building. It was hitting her like a ton of bricks on her back that her parents were still in love, despite what they said to each other.

Jude paced the kitchen with the new house phone in hand, the antennae resting on her chin, debating whether she should call Tommy or not. Unbeknownst to Jude, Tommy was doing the same thing with his cell phone in his kitchen.

Jude was faster and dialed his number and the phone didn't even reach the first beep before she heard Tommy on the other side.

"Jude?" Tommy said into the phone.

"Hey Quincy," Jude said with a grin.

"How are you?" Tommy asked.

"Is the honesty pact still on?" Jude asked.

"Yeah," Tommy said simply.

"I'm fuzzy," Jude said honestly with a laugh that Tommy could only find adorable, "and about today Tommy…"

Tommy interrupted her. "Yeah?"

"It was great, but, it's been too long," Jude said.

"As in?" Tommy asked.

"I need to think about this, how this could change everything. I mean, we JUST started settling everything and then the next thing we both know, our daughter catches us making out in the school parking lot," Jude explained.

"I agree with you Jude, we should definitely slow everything down," Tommy said.

"Ok. So. We're just friends, then," Jude said into the phone.

"Just friends," Tommy said.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow when you pick up Jess," Jude added.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," Tommy said.

They both hung up the phone, confused and dumbfounded at how calm, rational, and non impulsive their decision was. Jude stared at the phone as if it were some brand new breed of electronic device from the future. She set it down and then walked to her room where she had collapsed right on her bed. Jude couldn't help but be smiling as she was lying on her bed. Things were going so, insane in her life. Jude couldn't describe anything but as insane, unpredictable, definitely not what she had in mind.

Tommy was inside his studio sitting at the piano trying to describe the hundreds of thousands of emotions taking the left up room inside his heart. Tommy felt like he was 26 all over again. That was the year he and Jude had been the happiest, the year he had proposed to Jude.

:flash back to Jude's celebration party where she had been nominated for 3 grammies:

"Congratulations Jude!" Darius beamed bringing Jude into a huge hug.

"Thanks D! Could you let go, I can't breathe," Jude squeaked and Darius let her go with a big grin on his face.

"You've made everyone proud. What can I say girl, you've made it to the top," Darius said.

"Thanks D." Jude said with a smile that was equally as big.

Jude performed her grammy nominated song, and Tommy was in his usual stature in the back of the room, a big smile, his eyes on her the whole night through. The two hadn't ever been so close. Without Tommy, Jude would have never gone back into the spot light of music, she would have just stayed behind closed doors, afraid of who was coming from behind. When she had finished performing and mingling with everyone, Tommy pulled her away and they both snuck to the alleyway. Tommy kissed Jude with so much love she never wanted to part, but she knew they had to.

"What's up Quincy?" Jude asked with a smile on her face. He loved her smile, her eyes, the way her faded red brown bangs fell over her eyes when they weren't combed to the right.

"We've been together for about a year and a half now, and there's something I want to ask you," Tommy said, holding her hands in his.

He was speaking in a soft tone Jude hadn't ever heard before, all she could say about it, was that she was in love with this soft tone that just made Tommy even more lovable to her.

Tommy got down on one knee, and held out the opened black velvet engagement ring box towards Jude.

"Will you be the one I wake up to every morning Jude? Will you make me the happiest man in the world, will you be my wife...will you marry me Jude Harrison?" Tommy asked, his eyes filled with anticipation as Jude's grin just grew into the biggest and most broad smile he had ever seen on her. Jude got down to his level on her knees and kissed him with just as much passion.

"Is that a yes?" Tommy asked sheepishly.

"That's an "I'd be crazy if I said no,'" Jude said. Tommy took her lips in with his and held her close to him.

"I love you so much," Tommy whispered in her ear.

"I love you too," Jude said, they kissed again.

Tommy took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. The ring was a simple gold band with three small diamonds, two white on the sides and one pink diamond in the middle. Engraved on the inside, read 'Jude and Tommy forever..."

:end of flashback:


	13. Chapter 13

Friday after school, Jess was walking to her locker to put her books away when Ethan walked up to the locker. Jess looked at him for a moment, still embarassed at what had happened the day before, but Ethan just gave her a look that said he didn't care.

"What happened yesterday after school, don't worry about it I didn't tell anyone," Ethan said as Jess just closed her locker and put her back against it.

"Thanks, I'm really sorry about yesterday though. I didn't mean to bail on you like that I just-"

"I know, it was awkward and you suddenly lost the mood of going out on a date," Ethan said.

"Yeah, and I would totally love to hang out tonight, but Friday nights are sort of a Father-daughter dinner night sort of thing," Jess said.

"It's cool, how about Saturday? My band, Triple Aces are playing at this club on 56th and Warbanks Place. It's called The Music Space, it's the place for all aspiring artists. You should come, be my guest," Ethan said with a smile.

"Sure, what time?" Jess asked.

"Eight, I'll see you then," Ethan said as he walked away, with a smile and a wave.

Jess waved back dazedly, she couldn't believe she'd actually being going on a date with the guy she's had a crush on ever since she had started high school. She walked down the hall and leaned against the door frame of her mother's class room like she always did. Her mother, of course, was helping a student with what ever problem he was having with her class, and then finally sent him on his way. Jess smiled at her mother, and Jude immediately took the hint.

"Who's the guy?" Jude asked with a smirk on her face.

"What? There's no guy," Jess said leaning a little too much on the door which immediately moved from under her arm and made her fall and hit her head on the door.

Jude raised an eyebrow before going to help her daughter up from off the floor. They both just stood there a moment and then started laughing hysterically. "No guy, huh? That's pretty rich, really, do I know him?"

"Actually you do, Ethan Dessen," Jess said sitting on one of the desks in the room.

"Ethan Dessen, huh? Yeah I know him alright, he's a good kid, a junior, and he gets an A in my class," Jude said, just stating all the facts while shutting down her lap top and putting her papers in her folder.

"It's the only class he doesn't fall asleep in," Jess said with a small, fiddling with her guitar pick.

"Really now. Hmm, now in girl speak, he's good looking, polite, doesn't seem like there is anything wrong with him. So what's the day for the date?" Jude asked grabbing her guitar case, laptop case and folder as the two women walked out of the class room.

"Tomorrow night. Which is good, because I'm only spending tonight with Dad and then tomorrow all day with you, and then at night I can go to the club with him," Jess said, until Jude pulled her back at the sound of the word club.

"A club? What kind of club?" Jude asked.

"Mom, please, Ethan's band is playing there. It's called The Music Space on 56th and Warbanks Place, it's just this cool spot where musicians play at. No drugs, no alcohol, I can promise you I don't put out on the first date," Jess said which only made Jude laugh.

"You're a funny kid, alright, you're home by 11. 11 o'clock on the dot, otherwise, I'll be sure to get me and your dad there and dragging you out by both ears. And I can tell you from past experience, one ear is bad enough," Jude said to Jess as they loaded their stuff in the car.

Tommy was waiting outside on the hood of his car for the two to get home. It was only three and he was at least three hours early.

"I wonder why dad's here so early," Jess said getting out of the car as soon as they reached the parking lot.

"Hey Tom, what are you doing here? Dinner isn't until at least six," Jude said holding her stuff.

"Well, I actually have some news," Tommy said helping Jude and Jess and grabbing their guitars.

"Thanks, is the news good or bad?" Jude asked.

"Hmm, kind of in the middle," Tommy remarked with a grin. Jude opened the door to the house, the three walked inside and placed all the stuff just in random places.

"Alright then dad, spill, what's the news that couldn't wait until dinner?" Jess said plopping down on the couch.

"Well, I've been asked to open a G Major studio in France!" Tommy said.

"What? That's great!" Jess exclaimed.

"I know! This is what I've been waiting for for so long!" Tommy shouted.

"Um, hate to ruin this mini celebration, but, does that mean you're leaving?" Jude asked, her hand on her hip.

"About that Jude-"

"Jess, go to your room," Jude said, keeping her eyes firmly on Tommy. Jess recognized this look and went down the hall and to her room.

"For how long Quincy?" Jude asked.

"A year," Tommy said.

"A year? You haven't even been in Jess's life for two months and you're leaving for 12?" Jude yelled.

"Jude, calm down, winter break is coming up soon and I was planning on having Jess fly out for a week," Tommy said.

"You think a week is going to make up for a whole freakin' year? God! I should have never signed those damn papers!" Jude said turning around so she didn't have to face him.

"Don't go regretting that just because of what's going on now! Did you really think everything was going to be perfect? Things HAPPEN, Jude! Jess has lived without me for 15 years, I think she can handle one more!" Tommy yelled.

"Don't you dare try that shit on me! She didn't know you!" Jude shouted back at him.

"Look Jude, everything will turn out fine. I'll still be coming out here as much as I can. At the least I'll come out once a month. There's no need to overreact," Tommy said, calming himself down.

Jess was listening to every word. She knew her mom's voice when there was an alterior meaning, and she knew what that meaning was. Jess felt a pang in her heart when she heard her dad was going to leave for a year. _Great, he's going again_. Him visiting once a month and her flying out for a week was supposed to make it better? Jess knew his appearance in her life wasn't going to last before he started traveling again. She knew this was all going to be temporary, but in the back of her mind, she allowed herself to get her hopes high, and this is what happens.

"What about us?" Jude asked calmly, unmasking what was truly bothering her.

"What?" Tommy asked.

"So yesterday was just for old time's sake? There was nothing behind it? Nothing at all?" Jude said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jude, we agreed to slow things down last night on the phone. We both agreed to just wait it out until we know what we are doing," Tommy said

"So how long do I wait this time! 5 years? 10! It took you 15 years to finally get your damn courage back up to come after us!" Jude shouted leaning against the counter for support now.

"That's not fair Jude! You made me sign those damn papers!" Tommy shouted.

"YOU COULD HAVE PROVED YOU DIDN'T WANT US TO LEAVE!" Jude cried. She had to let it out now. She couldn't hide the emotions and thoughts she kept locked away for nearly 16 years.

"You think it was really that easy for me to just pack up everything and leave you? Leave everything I knew? God Quincy, I felt like dying when I was sitting on that plane next to Jamie. I just wanted to hit my head against the window to just stop myself from feeling this. But I just kept reminding myself of Jess, and how she needed to live. How she deserved that, and how I owe her that. She was the only person who kept me going. And once I saw her bright blue eyes, hope sparked inside me, making me believe that if you knew anything at all, that you couldn't live happy without seeing her just once. I've believed that ever since she was born. And now that you came back, I was even hoping we could give us a chance. But thanks again Quincy. Thanks for ripping that away all over again," Jude said, tears freely streaming down her cheeks.

Tommy had no idea what to do now. He lost control. Everything was becoming a blur. Jude was still in love with him, and he had just shot it all away. He shot it away for an empty space in Italy that will always be there. Tommy couldn't stand it anymore, he grunted and walked right up to Jude, trapping her against the counter with his arms and kissed her with so much force and passion, Jude trembled under his touch.

"Just remember I love you, Jude. You and Jess are my number one, and I will be back," Tommy said breathlessly against her ear. Jude's eyes remained closed at the feel of his voice against her ear.

"Tell Jess we'll have to plan this another time," Tommy said walking out of the Harrison house. Jude watched his retreating back, and once she heard that door close behind him, she slid down to the floor, just as the walls around her heart crumbled beside her.


	14. Chapter 14

A few moments later, Jess decided to check and see if it was safe to leave her room. When Jess peaked her head around the corner, she saw Jude sitting on the floor of the kitchen, eating a box of chocolate and an already half empty bottle of vodka next to her. Jess realized what was going on, and decided she needed to take control of the situation.

"Mom, you ok?" Jess asked kneeling down next to her mom who had taken a small sip of the bottle and took another piece of chocolate to her mouth.

"Yeah, I'm good sweetie," Jude said. But Jess knew her mother much too well to believe that. She recognized the blood shot eyes, puffy cheeks, and shakiness of her hands.

"No, you're not," Jess said grabbing the bottle before Jude could protest. By the time Jess was pouring the rest of the bottle out, Jude had finally reached her feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jude slurred as she tried to balance herself against the counter.

"You never drink. So why start now?" Jess said as the bottle was finally emptied and Jess threw the bottle away.

"That's not...yerrrr concern," Jude slurred again, almost stumbling.

"The hell it isn't," Jess said.

"W-watch, y-your language," Jude said stuttering over her own words.

"What ever, you're drunk. C'mon," Jess said grabbing Jude by the elbow and leading her to the living room.

"Where are you taking me?" Jude slurred again until she fell on the couch.

"The couch. Stay here, watch some tv or something, I'm making you some coffee," Jess said throwing a blanket on Jude and then retreating to the kitchen.

Jess felt her back pocket starting to vibrate, and she couldn't recognize the number on the caller ID. While adding some sugar and a little creamer, Jess answered the phone and put on the counter on speaker phone.

"Hey Jess, it's Ethan," he said into the phone.

Jess quickly tensed up, not sure what to do. Her mother was just in the other room, drunk and not in a good state, and her crush of almost two years was calling her.

"Um, hey. What's up?" Jess answered back into the phone.

"Not much, I just wanted to let you know that the show was cancelled. The owner had gotten sick and doesn't have anyone else to run the club. So I was thinking of maybe taking you out to a movie instead?" Ethan asked, his voice full of hope.

"Um, I'm really not so sure Ethan. Something came up with my dad, and my mom isn't exactly in the best shape," Jess answered, she had no idea why she was telling him all of this.

"Is she ok?" Ethan asked, his voice growing with concern.

"I'm taking care of it," Jess said.

"And you?" Ethan asked.

"What about me?" Jess asked slightly confused.

"Are you ok? You said something came up with your dad, and if I know anything about your mom, she doesn't go into a bad spell easily, so are you ok?" Ethan explained.

"I could use someone to talk to," Jess said, she had no idea why Ethan was able to open her up the way he currently was.

"Alright, your address is in the school directory, I'll be there in five minutes," Ethan said hanging up the phone. Jess sighed as she closed her phone and stuck it into her back pocket.

Jess walked, careful not to spill the coffee, into the living room where Jude was already starting to sober up a little and just quietly watching tv. Jess placed the cup of coffee on the coffee table, and took a seat on the edge of the table looking at her mother in her eyes. Jess saw the emotions of a heartbroken woman, Jude's eyes were carrying the look of someone who just had the chance of a lifetime ripped away from their finger tips.

"Mom, how are you feeling, honestly?" Jess asked grabbing her mother's hand.

"I've been much better sweetie, much better," Jude said, holding back a few tears.

Jess handed her mother the coffee mug which had been gratefully accepted. Jude took a few sips and then placed it back on the table and continued to watch 'Who's Line is it Anyway?'. Jess saw the black Honda Civic in front of the house and decided to go outside to meet Ethan instead of risking ringing the doorbell and upsetting Jude.

"Hey, you ok?" Ethan asked.

Jess looked up at him with a look of sorrow and quickly looked away. Ethan took this as a sign that she needed comfort, and decided to embrace her in a hug. Jess hugged him back, letting out a small sob, which only gave Ethan the sign to rub her back.

"So what happened?" Ethan asked having Jess sit down on the bench on the front porch as he took the seat next to her.

"Well you know that I JUST met Quincy like a month ago. I know I shouldn't have thought he was going to be around forever, that it was just going to be a temporary thing until something bigger and better came around. But for some reason, I allowed myself to think he was going to stay," Jess said as she wiped her tears away.

"Shh, that's understandable. You never had a dad, so when he came, you thought he was going to take responsibility," Ethan said an arm around her shoulder.

"Well, guess what, he's going to Italy for a year," Jess said with bitterness in her voice. She nearly spat the words out as if they were venom threatening to take her life away.

"Wow, it's a little soon and a little too long of a time," Ethan said sitting back in the bench.

"I know! And he thinks that me going over there for a week during winter break and him coming out here once a month is going to make it all up!" Jess exclaimed.

"Mhmm, I can understand why you're upset, but what about your mom? They weren't even together," Ethan added.

"Well, you saw what transpired between them in the parking lot yesterday. I over heard them talking, it sounds like they were going to give themselves another shot after taking some time to get to know each other again. But a year away is a long time and my mom had already waited 16 years for him to come back," Jess mentioned. She pulled her knees up to her chin and just sat like that, looking out at the sunset.

"But he did say he was coming back right?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, but it's just ridiculous. The studio will be there for a while, I don't see why he has to go now. I just really started to build that father-daughter relationship with him and now he's going away to Italy," Jess said, she rested her head on Ethan's shoulder.

"It's going to be ok, alright? If you ever need anything, call me and I'll be right over," Ethan said kissing the top of Jess's head, rubbing her arm trying to be what she needed the most right now, a friend.

Jess just nodded and kept staring out at the sunset. In the back of her mind she wasn't so sure if her mother would really be ok again.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! This has to be I think one of the better chapters I've written for this story, sadly, this installment is almost over, but I have a third installment in store for you guys which I have been writing a lot in lately (4 chapters in two days, the chapters are almost twice as long, can we say prolific?) haha. I'll give more information on the story in an A/N in the epilogue, but, here you guys go, chapter 15 of "Far Away"**

* * *

A week had passed, Tommy was leaving to Italy that day. Jess and Ethan have grown quite close, they spent almost all their time together, and Ethan would have dinner with them or vice versa. Jude didn't complain, Ethan was a good kid and she actually found herself trusting him with Jess. Not to mention, Jess was actually happy with him since Tommy's news. On this night, Ethan was finally taking Jess out dancing. Jess was very nervous, mainly because she's not much of a public dancer, and she's never been to a club before. 

Jess had her outfit laid out in front of her on her bed. It was a red flower print halter top. The flower was printed in foil, it started from her upper right side and brushed down to the middle. She was also going to be wearing a bleach splatter mini skirt with white flip flops to match. Her hair was very much styled like Jude's was when she got home from tour, except the color of course was a dark brown. Her make up was light, a little blush, some eye shadow and eye liner, and a clear layer of lip gloss. She had some music playing, but she then saw the black honda civic and Ethan walk out of the car and up to her house. Jess felt the butterflies in her stomach as she touched up here and there and grabbed her wallet and purse. She heard the doorbell just as she was leaving her room.

Ethan was dressed very casual, a nice pair of baggy jeans, with nice casual dress shoes. He was wearing one of his traditional band shirts with a light leather jacket on. He stood in the foyer of the home, making small and light talk with Jude.

"Alright, because I trust you, I want Jess home at midnight. No later, I'm going to go make sure Jess is ready to go," Jude said knocking lightly on Jess's door.

"Hey mom, what's up?" Jess asked, anxiousness throughout her voice.

"Not much, you have a very nicely dressed and polite young man by the name of Ethan, waiting for you out here," Jude said with a smile on her face.

"Ok, I'm coming," Jess said grabbing her purse and light jean jacket coat. She walked out to the foyer where Ethan was. Ethan turned around, a soft warm exression crossed his face when he saw Jess.

"You look beautiful," Ethan said holding his hand out for her to hold.

"Thank you. You don't clean up too badly yourself," Jess said in an affectionate tone. Jess grabbed his hand as the two said their bye's to Jude and left.

Tommy was sitting at the airport.

Jess and Ethan were done eating dinner and were driving in his car towards the club. Ethan caught her eyes for a bit while driving, he had one hand on the wheel, and the other holding her hand. Jess couldn't help but smile, despite being afraid of dancing in public, she would have done exactly that any moment as long as it was with him.

They entered the club, everyone was already dancing and having a good time. It was a night club for teens, ages 14 to 18 only and only until one. The two entered the club and Jess stayed close to Ethan.

"You ok?" Ethan asked with a warm smile.

"Yeah, I'm just. I've never really danced in public before," Jess said looking up into his light brown eyes.

"That's ok, it's easy. Just move to the beat, even if you feel incredibly awkward, once you get used to it, it's like an addiction," Ethan whispered in her ear. Jess felt his lips graze her ear as he smiled.

Ethan pulled her by her hand to dance floor. The song that was playing was a softer and calmer song. It was perfect for Jess to start dancing to. She moved her hips to the beat, and Ethan just danced behind her, keeping a safe distance between him and her, making sure there was no pressure on her.

((Energy by Natalie ft. Baby Bash))

_Boy I'm digging on your energy (energy)_

_And I'm digging what you telling me (telling me)_

_So I wrote this little melody (melody)_

_And dedicate it to my favorite lover_

Jess and Ethan brought themselves closer to each other, they both had a steady rhythm to the beat going, and Ethan's arms were wrapped around her waist. The song then led into a faster more up tempo song, Jess turned around to face Ethan, and their dance soon picked up.

Jess was feeling the beat, and she had just allowed the bass to take control of her body. Ethan just watched, hypnotized. Jess said this was her first time dancing in public, and she was dancing like it was a born basic instinct. They kept dancing, both their breaths growing faster as they just continued to dance the night away. They left all their troubles behind as soon as they entered the dance floor, the place to just lose control and allow the music to possess them.

The song then changed to a slower song, something to just break the ice and allow all the couples to relax and regain their thoughts.

_Sexy Eyes, they're so lovely, _

_Sexy Eyes Make me wanna love ya_

Jess rested her head against Ethan's chest, she could hear his heart beating faster, as it started to slowly return to it's normal rate. She looked up at him, her eyes boring all her thoughts to his. They had been hanging out together for quite some time now, and she couldn't help but wonder what exactly were they.

"Ethan, when are you going to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Jess asked, immediately regretting asking that so quickly and out of the blue.

Ethan looked her in the eyes for a moment, a little shocked that she asked that, but he reminded himself he needed to be smooth and in control, it was hard for him to be that around her. She made him see and realize so many things, she made him better.

"I thought we already were," Ethan said, and in one swift motion, he took her lips into his, and kissed her softly. Jess smiled at the gesture, and leaned in and kissed him again.

Jude was at home reading a book with the radio playing softly in the background. It was an old R&B song from before Jude was even born. Jude chuckled to herself when she heard the song. She recognized it from the time she and SME went on their first tour and picked out random cd's from the 80's for each other as a congratulatory gift of their first completed tour. She was given Sade, El DeBarge, Stevie Wonder, and De La Soul. All stuff she never really listened to, but being a music lover, she found that she did in fact love it. The song that really caught on to her though, was 'The Sweetest Taboo' from Sade. It definitely had that 80's vibe to it, but the lyrics and guitar line had captured her heart.

Tommy sat in the airport, looking down at the ticket in his hands, not sure what he should do. He felt like he was making the biggest mistake of his life. He felt it in his heart and mind, he's been in love with Jude for twenty years, and even though they had screwed it up before, she wanted to take another chance, and he was making her wait. He ran out of the airport, forgetting about his bags.

Jude decided to just play the old Sade cd and have that song on repeat. She couldn't help it, it was just one of those songs that she loved. She could listen to it for hours on end. She just lied down on the couch, letting the music take control of her just the way Jess was with Ethan.

Jess and Ethan were just sitting at the bar drinking some soda. The two still had two hours, but they had spent so much time dancing, they were already tired.

"So what do you want to do now?" Jess asked taking one of the ice cubes from her empty cup and started munching on it.

"Wanna go get some coffee? There's a cafe just around the block from here," Ethan said, Jess nodded and they walked out of the club hand in hand.

It had started to rain when Tommy pulled up to the house he was longing for. He saw the lights still on and decided it was either now or never. He felt a lump in his throat, and a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. But this was something he had been waiting for, he wasn't going to let her slip away.

Jude was singing to the song now, just letting it take over her, when she heard a loud knocking on the door. Jude walked over to the door and opened it, to see a soaking wet Tommy on her front porch. Before she could say anything, Tommy pushed himself inside and trapped her against the wall, giving her a passionate and forced kiss that Jude had no choice but to melt into. Jude felt Tommy's hand cradle the back of her head as the other gradually slid up her shirt, his finger tips grazing her still smooth stomach. They kissed until Jude finally pulled away trying to get her bearings straight.

"Wait-"

"I'm sorry for doing that. I shouldn't have left, I should have looked for you harder. There was so much I should have done to stop you and Jess from leaving," Tommy said, his forehead against hers.

"I shouldn't have left the way I did either. I should have let you explain, I should have heard you out," Jude added.

"You were too young, and I was just another lucky guy who was stupid and screwed up. But I'm not willing to leave you behind or let you slip away. I've been slowly dying with out you, and I don't know how I managed 16 years without you," Tommy pleaded to her. He wanted her, he needed her, she was his everything.

"What about your trip?" Jude asked, a painful grin on her face.

"That's the least of my worries," Tommy said, kissing her again. They stayed like that for a while, until Jude led Tommy to her bedroom, where they locked the door, and started all over again. The two made love for the first time in 16 years. To them it felt like they were being reborn again, it was new to them, it felt like the first time.

After the coffee, Jess and Ethan found themselves parked by an old creek. The sky was lit only by the stars, it captivated both Jess and Ethan. Jess looked over at Ethan, who looked back at her. They shared a kiss, a long kiss filled with innocent first time emotions and exploration of their feelings.

And it seemed as if all was right for everyone at that moment. An undying love reconnected. A first love taking the next step. And all the while, the same lyrics ringing true all through it all.

_I'd do anything for you, I'd stand out in the rain_

_Anything you want me to do, don't let it slip away_

_There's a quiet storm_

_and it never felt like this before_

_There's a quiet storm_

_I think it's you_

_There's a quiet storm_

_and i never felt this hot before_

_Giving me something that's taboo_

_You give me the (you give me, you give me the) sweetest taboo_

_That's why i'm in love with you (with you)_

_You give me, keep giving me the sweetest taboo_

_Too good for me_


	16. Chapter 16

Jess didn't get home until around 1 in the morning, but once she saw her father's viper in the driveway, she didn't think it would matter that she was an hour late. She quietly walked to her room and closed her door, feeling an assortment of emotions rush over her. She felt like she had just gotten home from skipping on clouds and tasting the nectar and ambrosia of the Greek gods. To her it made perfect sense, but to others she wasn't so sure. All she knew, was she hadn't ever felt like this, and she never wanted to let go of this feeling. Jess had woken up around 10 and quickly showered and started making breakfast. Jess wasn't stupid, she knew what happened last night as soon as she had gotten home and noticed neither her parents were within eye shot.

Jude woke up to Tommy's strong arms wrapped around her and her head using Tommy's chest as a pillow. She smiled looking up at Tommy. She hadn't felt so content and happy in a while, and then she remembered she still had Jess just down the hall. Jude had risen out of bed, which caused Tommy to stir once he realized Jude's warm soft body wasn't next to his.

"Hmm, what's go-" Jude hushed him, placing a finger on his lips.

"We still have a fifteen year old daughter out there," Jude said getting up and going to her bathroom to shower.

Tommy only nodded, watching her walk towards the bathroom, and he couldn't help but feel his skin become warm at the site of Jude. He hadn't felt so good in his life before and he never wanted to be apart from Jude again. He grabbed some clothes and quickly put them on. He smelled French toast and bacon and eggs from the kitchen.

Jess looked up and saw Tommy come out of Jude's room, she stifled a laugh and just allowed a chuckle to escape her mouth. Tommy heard this and gave her a grin and sat down on one of the bar stools.

"What's so funny?" Tommy asked grabbing a piece of bacon.

"Nothing, just that it's so weird knowing now that you two had both had sex last night," Jess which made Tommy choke a little on his bacon.

"You are DEFINITELY Jude's daughter. You inherited her blunt way of talking," Tommy said with a strained voice.

"And according to Mom, I inherited your cooking skills," Jess said handing him a plate of three pieces of french toast, some eggs and two slices of bacon.

"Obviously, Jude can barely boil water," Tommy said helping himself to a fork and eating the food.

"Ha, she learned quickly then. Other wise I'd be fat from all the fast food," Jess remarked placing another plate down once she saw her mom come out of the room, her wet hair in a pony tail.

"Good Morning," Jude said to both of them, her eyes connecting with Tommy's for a moment, a soft smile playing on her lips as she focused back on her food.

"Ugh, guys, please. I'm still here cooking. Please don't make me barf," Jess said stirring the eggs before placing them on a plate for herself.

"Before you start questioning us young lady, please inform your father and I on your date last night," Jude said slyly, purposefully trying to embarass Jess.

"Date? You let her go out on a date?" Tommy asked.

"Mom!" Jess exclaimed, starting to turn red.

"Yes, with a very good looking boy by the name of Ethan Dessen," Jude added looking at Tommy and then back to Jess.

"I am not hearing this," Tommy said turning back to his food.

"Well I am, so what happened?" Jude asked her attention back to Jess.

"We had dinner at the Italian Bistro about 5 minutes from here. And then we went dancing at the teen club, after wards we went out for coffee and then, yeah," Jess said with a smile as Tommy's ears perked at the way Jess said 'yeah'.

"Yeah? Yeah as in what?" Tommy asked, his protective father instincts kicking in.

"I thought you weren't hearing this," Jude said giving Jess the signal to carry on.

"I'll tell you later," Jess said, her eyes quickly flashed towards Tommy, showing that was her reason for not explaining.

Tommy watched the eye talking transpire between Jude and Jess and quickly finished his breakfast.

"How long have you known this 'Ethan'," Tommy asked, he said his name as if it was Scorpion poison.

"About a month now. We've been hanging out a lot lately," Jess said eating her breakfast.

"I've met him. And I approve," Jude said eating some of her eggs.

"I want to meet him. Tomorrow night, we're having dinner with him," Tommy said firmly.

"So after coming back for a night you suddenly have control over who I date?" Jess asked. Now she was just becoming annoyed with her father's macho behavior.

"Don't use that tone with me," Tommy said, finality in his voice.

"Then don't act like I'm a child. You missed that era, _Quincy_," Jess said, spitting the word out as if it were a taboo word. She threw down the wash cloth in her hand and went to her room.

"Jess! Do-"

"Tommy, leave it alone. Let me handle this," Jude said getting up from her seat and going to Jess's room.

Tommy sat back in the barstool. He didn't like the way she had said 'yeah'. He knew what that meant, and he didn't like the fact that his daughter had said it. Being there or not, that didn't change the fact that he still wouldn't like Jess's boyfriends.

"Jess, what's going on?" Jude asked sitting in a chair in Jess's room as she just clicked away at her email on the computer.

"Nothing. He has NO RIGHT talking like he knows everything when he's only been around for a month!" Jess said, she had Tommy's anger. The type of anger that just made you snap and start rambling meaningless phrases.

"Hun, calm down. Talk to me here," Jude said pushing Jess into a chair and making her sit down and calm herself.

"It's just. So much is going on right now! I was just getting used to the idea of having a dad around, and then he decides to leave, and then Ethan starts to show interest in me, and he likes me. Really likes me, and then while I'm out on my first date with him, I'm thinking in the back of my mind how dad was leaving yesterday only to come home to see his car in front of my home and then you two no where in sight! I'm not stupid Mom! I know you two hooked up last night!" Jess shouted, her voice was rising with each new thought.

"Hey! That's enough! What ever happens between your dad and me is none of your concern!" Jude said, her temper starting rise a little.

"Yes it does! I'm your guys' daughter! If it doesn't work out between you two then I'm the one screwed since I'm the one in the middle!" Jess yelled back.

"You're right, but nothing is going to screw this up this time! I was young and not thinking. Your dad was stupid and didn't try hard enough. Let me worry about what happens between your dad and me and you just worry about being a teenager with a dad who wants to know who your new boyfriend is," Jude said holding her daughter's chin in her hand to make sure her words get through to her, "You understand?".

"Yes mom," Jess said, her voice now lowered.

"Alright, call Ethan and tell him he's invited to dinner tomorrow night. I'll deal with your dad," Jude said closing the door behind her and walking into the kitchen where Tommy was sitting dumbfounded since he heard the whole thing.

"How do you do that?" Tommy asked.

"Do what?" Jude asked taking some more bacon.

"Get her to calm down like that. Get her to listen to you," Tommy said, still impressed.

"I gave birth to her Tom, I know everything," Jude said with a grin. "But I'm sure she's going to want an explanation from you as to why you suddenly decided we were worth your staying around. So, as soon as she comes out here I'm going to go do some 'laundry' and that will be your chance,"

"Why so soon?" Tommy asked.

"The sooner the better," Jude said still smiling at him.

Jess sat in her bed with her cell phone against her ear waiting for Ethan to answer his phone. They had just had their first date and he ALREADY has to meet her dad. Once Ethan answered, Jess let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey, it's Jess," she said with a smile.

"Hey, whats up?" Ethan asked, he was just sitting at home in his basement writing a couple lyrics down.

"Not much, how about you?" Jess asked.

"Eh, my band and I broke up. Well, more like I left the band," Ethan responded sitting back in the couch.

"Oh man, why?" Jess asked, lying on her stomach on her bed.

"Musical differences, it was a mutual thing," Ethan said with a laugh.

"Ahh, I see. Well the reason I called was-"

"Last night was a lot of fun." Ethan said quickly, he heard the tone in her voice and wasn't exactly favoring it.

"Whoa, before you get all 'I gotta stop her sentences' on me, I had a lot of fun too. And I wanted to ask, well more so tell, that my dad wants to meet you. Tomorrow night. At my house. For dinner," Jess said.

"I thought your dad was in Italy," Ethan said a little perplexed.

"Yeah, I'll explain all of that later. The summarized version is that he's in love with my mom. So that's basically self explanatory," Jess added.

"Oh, so...OOOOH!" Ethan said getting the hint as to what happened.

"Yeah, I'm SO glad you know what my parents did last night," Jess commented with sarcasm.

"I'm sorry, but yeah, I'll be there tomorrow night for dinner," Ethan finalized.

"Alright, I'll see you then," Jess said and then hung up the phone as soon as he said bye.

Jess put her phone away and stared at her guitar. She was feeling some what inspired from last night, so she grabbed the guitar and was about to head out the backyard until she felt Tommy's hand on her shoulder. Jess rolled her eyes at him and Tommy just brushed it off.

"Can we talk?" Tommy asked. Jess shrugged and sat down on the couch, and Tommy sat across from her.

"I can't say I remember you from when you were in diapers and such. Because I wasn't there. But I remember seeing the pictures from your god father, Uncle Nate, or even Aunt Sadie's emails. That was the only way I was able to really see you. And those emails stopped once you hit about two years old. I need you to understand that, even though I wasn't there for the majority of your life, that I am now, and knowing that I'll never get to see you as a little girl, my little girl, is hard for me. So coming into this relationship when you're already grown up, is hard. And I'm going to be strict when it comes to boys. Because believe me, I'm sure you know that I know ALL the tricks. Every single one of them, I was practically the author of the book of players," Tommy said with a laugh as Jess just grinned.

"I know Dad, but you also got to remember, that Mom knows all that too, since she knows exactly who you are. So she's already given me the talk on how to read guys. I know the gist of all your fatherly protectiveness is to make sure I don't get hurt and pregnant, and I know how to be careful," Jess added.

"I know, baby," Tommy said kissing her on the top of her head and hugging her, he soon let go and then asked "So dinner tomorrow night, is-"

"Ethan," Jess said.

"Yeah, Ethan. Is he ok with that?" Tommy asked.

"Yep, he said he'll be here," Jess said.

"Good then," Tommy said. Jess got up from the couch and stretched a little.

"I'm gonna go to the school studio for a bit. I'll be back around noon, maybe one at the latest," Jess said grabbing her guitar and walking out of the house.

Jude came back into the room and sat down right where her daughter was just moments before. Tommy looked at her, softness in his eyes, he began to play with Jude's hair. Jude just rested her head on Tommy's shoulder, never wanting to get up.

"So this is happening? We are reallying happening again?" Jude said, looking up into his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah girl. I'm not going anyway, and I'm not letting you go ever again," Tommy whispered in her ear, kissing her on her cheek.

"Good, because I don't ever want to be without you again," Jude said.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright guys, after this chapter is the epilogue, and it kind of saddens me that this chapter in my Jommy fanfic is coming to a close. But I'm also very excited about the next installment. By then you'll figure out who it's mainly about and you'll see a more family oriented Jude and Tommy. Here it goes guys, I'd have to say this is the most romantic chapter I've written. (Don't hate me in the next fic for all you Ethan/Jess fans!)**

* * *

Jess was sitting in the sound booth writing a song when Ethan knocked on the glass and raised a bag of Carl's Jr. She smiled at him and opened the door to the soundbooth for him. He kissed her softly on her lips and then proceeded to enter the sound booth. They both sat down on the floor and started eating the french fries. 

"So, I missed you," Ethan said taking hold of Jess's hand.

"I missed you, too, even though I saw you only last night," Jess said with a smile.

"So, explain to me how you're dad is now back," Ethan said taking another french fry.

"Well, I'm assuming he had some sense knocked into him, and decided me and my mom are more important than a studio in Italy. So him and mom 're-established' their relationship last night," Jess said, using air quotes around the word re-established.

Ethan coughed before starting his next sentence. "Uhm, wow. So, you're parents are actually together now,"

"Yeah, it's really weird. They were acting pretty lovey when I was there until I made it known that I was eating breakfast too. I'm just hoping neither one of them screw this up," Jess said.

"They seem to love each other, maybe they won't," Ethan said kissing her on top of her head.

"So, since you're so different than the music your ex band plays, what kind of music do you play?" Jess asked, her curiosity sparking.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ethan asked, a smirk on his face.

"Hmm, are you a country boy? Heavy metal rocker? Or contemporary guitar guy?" Jess asked, trying to get to him.

"Try acoustic RnB guy," Ethan said with a grin.

"RnB?" Jess asked shock dripping from the questioning tone.

"Shocked much Harrison?" Ethan said grabbing the acoustic.

"You just, don't seem like an RnB type of guy," Jess said sitting in a chair now.

"My mom was Latin. I inherited her musical genes, and my dad's looks," Ethan said, a little solemnly.

"Was?" Jess asked.

"She passed away giving birth to me. She was an aspiring song writer, so once I heard that, and discovered I can sing and write music too, I've wanted to pursue a career in music also," Ethan added, strumming some chords on the guitar.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom," Jess said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It was almost 17 years ago, it's ok. I think that's why I like your mom so much, she reminds me of her. Even though I never knew my mom," Ethan replied still strumming on the guitar.

Jess just gave him a weak smile, she didn't know what she could do. It was obvious that this was still a sensitive topic. So she did the only thing she could do, she hugged him. They stayed like that for a while, Ethan just fell into the hug and just let him feel that despite what he seemed like on the outside, he needed people to be there for him.

Later that day, Jess returned home finding her parents napping on the couch together. Jess just smiled, she grabbed the digital camera that Jude and her bought for moments like this. Jess got behind the coffee table, zoomed in a little, and took the picture. She looked back to it and smiled again, it was a beautiful picture. Jess left the camera on the table and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Jude was sleeping comfortably in Tommy's arms, until she started to have a dream that she hadn't had for at least 4 years.

_Jude was watching TV on her couch in her current home. Jess was with Tommy for the weekend and so Jude decided she'd just have a quiet movie night. Jude heard her hardwood floors creak behind, and when she looked behind her, she saw _him._ Jude froze at his sight, he was holding a rag, it was nearly dripping with sedatives and tranquilizers, he had that sadistic grin on his face. Jude back away stumbling over the coffee table and hitting her head on the couch._

_"It'll be just like last time Jude sweetie, you won't feel a thing," he said jumping on to the coffee table and then stepping down and kneeling in front of her._

_Jude tried to get up and run, but before she could, he backhanded her across the face, causing her to hit her head on the corner of the couch._

"Jude? Jude? Wake up honey. It's a dream, just a dream wake up," Tommy said shaking Jude lightly on her shoulders. Jude snapped awake and immediately rose up from the couch. Her hand immediately went straight to the temple of her head and then slowly slid down to her cheek.

"Jude, what happened?" Tommy asked holding her chin in his hands so she could face him. He saw the tears ready to fall and the fear in her pupils, and he instantly realized what had happened.

"I hadn't dreamt about it in so long," Jude cried as Tommy just hugged her. Jess came out of the kitchen after hearing her mother cry and looked at the two.

"What did you do?" Jess asked Tommy. She immediately became like everyone else and blamed Tommy for what ever had caused Jude to cry.

"No, Jess. Your dad didn't do anything, don't worry about it, it's nothing," Jude said wiping her eyes and stifling her tears.

"No, no it's not Mom. Stop trying to protect me and tell me what's going on. You don't cry over nothing," Jess said getting a serious tone and sitting down on one of the empty chairs.

"Jess, this is none of your business. When I believe you have the right to know I will tell you, but now is not the time," Jude said, her eyes suddenly growing fiery and her tone hard and firm towards her daughter.

"Ok, fine," Jess said going to her room with her guitar and cup of water.

"Sometimes I wonder about that girl," Jude said sitting back into the couch.

"Jude, what happened?" Tommy said sitting back in the couch with her.

"I don't know Tommy, I hadn't had a dream about him in the longest time, and now I suddenly do? It makes no sense," Jude said entwining her fingers with his.

"Well, the therapist did say that signs of the fact of healing are having dreams of him at least once every few years," Tommy said smelling her hair and then just leaning his head against hers.

"I know, it's just, this dream involved him coming here. To Manhattan and my house," Jude said.

"Jude, it was just a dream. Not to mention, there wasn't enough evidence to try and find him. There wasn't a thing we could have done," Tommy added.

"I know, I just hope I don't get anymore dreams about him," Jude added.

As Tommy and Jude continued to just sit on the couch, in comfortable silence between each other, something had hit them. When they were together, it was like nothing had happened. They just fit into each other's molds and no matter what, they would find their ways to each other. Maybe the dream was a form of a test. Or a sign to show them that no matter what, everything will always be the same with them, but according to the ways they dealt with what was thrown at them, would define if they would stay together. But as the two had said before, Jude was too young and Tommy wasn't wise enough yet. And now, Jude is older and has learned her fair share of lessons in life, and Tommy had learned now that if something is worth it, really worth it, don't just sit there and watch that thing walk away.

The dinner had gone by smoothly, Tommy and Ethan were a little on edge with each other. But in the words of Jamie Andrews "Music, Kwest, it's a beautiful thing,". Tommy saw in Ethan a little of himself, a young boy with a lot going for him, but he saw in his eyes the same look he used to hold, the look of a past that plagued him. Ethan realized this, too, he saw in Tommy's eyes that sooner or later his past was something to deal with. Not only did he see that, but he saw what was real love in Tommy and Jude's eyes, and the happiness it had brought to Jess.

Six months had gone by, and Jess and Ethan were now on the "on" phase of their relationship. The "off" phases were only about two weeks, and then the two would be together for another month or two until another teenage dramatic event happened. Tommy had now been living with Jude and Jess for two months and the two were able to pull off the happy family look. And despite what the tabloids tried to portray, they were a happy family. They've even gone on TV interviews and magazine interviews as a family. Jude finished her year as a teacher and then retired. Tommy and Jude decided they both knew where she had belonged, and that was at any spot in the studio that had to do with creating music. And so Jude became a songwriter/producer.

It was now their 6 month anniversary, and Jess and Ethan had gone out to dinner while Tommy and Jude had decided to spend a romantic evening in doors. Jude was at the studio, working a little later with another artist. Tommy had the whole thing planned. He had a private talk with the staff of Q Records to leave at the strike of 11. Everyone agreed, when everyone started to leave, of course they all knew what was going on, Tommy started to create the ambiance he wanted.

Jude walked out of the studio, only to see rose petals creating a trail to the lobby of the studio. There was a desk with a remote control on top, and a small folded note that looked very much like the note Tommy had left for Jude after their first time together in New York.

"Go to track 2 and press play," Jude read aloud as she did as the note said and a deep raspy voice of an old 70's smooth RnB singer filled the speakers. Jude just laughed, it was the song they had once found in a CD player when they were engaged. It turned into their song.

_My darling, I_

_Can't get enough of your love, babe_

_Girl, I don't know, I don't know why_

_I can't get enough of your love, babe_

Jude followed the trail of rose petals again and it led to another desk with another note, this time with one rose on the table beside the note. Jude smiled when she brought the top of the rose to her nose and inhaled its fragrance softly.

"Hit the light switch," Jude read aloud again and flipped the switch on and Tommy stood in the middle of the dimly lit room (he had changed the bulbs to a duller light) in a black tux. Tommy smiled at her as they started to walk towards each other.

_Tell me, what can I say, what am I gonna do_

_How should I feel when everything is you_

_What kind of love is this that you're givin' me_

_Is it in your kiss or just because you're sweet_

"Happy Anniversary, girl," Tommy said kissing her softly and tenderly. Jude smiled at him.

"Happy Anniversary. I can't believe you did all of this," Jude said looking around.

"Well, there's something I've been wanting to tell you," Tommy said, his hand was tumbling the box inside his tux pocket.

"Alright babe, what is it?" Jude asked softly.

"Ever since I met you when you were fifteen, when you insulted me, I knew you weren't going to be easy to get rid of. I kept telling myself in my cocky mind it was because I had unknowingly hooked you, but when you turned 17, I realized it was the other way around. You hooked me with your voice, sweet mannerisms, and fiery passionate way of everything that is you. When we were together all those years ago, I couldn't have been happier. But I was too stupid to realize how good I had it, how too good you were for me, and so when things got too tough, I didn't go after you the way I really should have. But now, after 8 months of being in each other's lives once again, I've learned that no matter what. You're the one for me, I need you in my life, you're it for me. I want to wake up every morning and see you beside me, I want to go to bed every night knowing that I don't have to worry about not having love because you're the only person I could ever love this way," Tommy said softly.

Jude had tears in her eyes, she was smiling from happiness.

_Girl, all I know_

_Is every time you're here_

_I feel the change_

_Somethin' moves_

_I scream your name_

_Look what you got me doin'_

"Jude Harrison, will you make me the happiest man alive and, heh, and marry me?" Tommy asked down on one knee. Jude smiled widely and kissed him with as much passion she could muster.

"Now, I want to be sure this time...was that a-"

"That was a yes Quincy," Jude said kissing him again. Everyone from G Major and Q Records entered the studio at this moment and started clapping. Jude and Tommy pulled away to see everyone smiling widely, cheering and even some of the girls teary eyed. Jess and Ethan were in front clapping two, Jess smiling just as widely as Jude with tears in her eyes. She was really going to have the one thing she had always wanted. A real family. Jude and Tommy waved her over as she ran over to them and hugged them.

"I love you guys so much!" Jess said hugging them both tightly.

_Girl, if I can only make you see_

_And make you understand_

_Girl, your love for me is all I need_

_And more than I can stand, oh, well, babe_

_How can I explain all the things I feel_

_You've given me so much, girl, you're so unreal_

_Still I keep loving you more and more each time_

_Girl, what am I gonna do because you're blowin' my mind_

_I get the same old feelin'_

_Every time you're here_

_I feel the change_

_Somethin' moves_

_I scream your name_

_Look what you got me doin'_


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: First off, I want to thank EVERYONE who has read and reviewed for this installment of the "Sunday Morning" series. And yes, even though this story ends on a note that doesn't really mean a sequel, I had decided to write a third installment for the series. But just to warn you all, it's not as Jommy centered as the last two were. It's more Jess centered, and there are plenty of cute Jommy moments, but I feel that I've already put those two through enough and that it's their turn to finally have that happy family together. ALSO! There is a very important new character that is in the third installment. This person you all just might love, but then again you all may hate me for him, but idk, I'm taking a chance and I hope you all love him just as much as I do!**

**Shout outs to my loyal fans: Tommys21, Tommy4eva, Mrs. Jasmine Potter, mandy1485, PaperclipsAreEvil, MuSiKaL JeAnIoUs, awesome april, juicyberribaby, cecapo3610, risk77, Not so sour Lemons, jasmineice, riotgirllina, Funkyicecube, Neviegirl, melliebaby, starryeyed68, Kris10rox, Duddley111, IheartInstantStar, Party Like a Rockstar, lileigh760, RockerChick13, and The Other Beatles' Girl.**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND I SHOULD HAVE THE SEQUEL UP SOON!**

((soon as in today haha))

And now, for the epilogue of "Far Away"

* * *

Epilogue: 

Jude was sitting in her home with Jess, Sarah, Sadie, Kat, Riley (they kept in touch through email), and her mother the night before the Jude's wedding. Everyone was drinking wine coolers, Jess and Sarah had a two wine cooler limit considering her age. They were all just gossiping, talking about men and acting like teenagers. The only reason for not the wild bachelorette party was because of the two minors that were present. But once midnight hits, the adults were out of the house and Sarah and Jess had the whole house to themselves.

Tommy, Kwest, Nate, Darius (he's stiff at work, but a great guy to party with), Spiederman, and Jamie were currently at a bar doing "guy things".

The whole bachelor/bachelorette night went well, no one cheated, and nothing too drastic happened on Tommy and Jude's last night as being single. But the two didn't find it hard to say goodbye to the life of a single person, in fact, it felt like they had said goodbye to that many years before.

The next morning, Jude was still sleeping by the time Sadie and Jess were already up. Everyone else was actually still asleep except for Sadie and Jess. Sadie was making breakfast, nearly kicking Jess out of the kitchen.

"Aunt Sadie, was my mom this happy when she and my dad were together before?" Jess asked sipping on her coffee.

"Heh, it was so hard to find them without each other. They were together wherever they went, and Jude always had a huge smile on her face, it was like some stuck a freakin' spot light behind her and she was glowing. Tommy, now with him being the way he is, he hid his happiness very well when Jude was around, but if she stepped away for even the smallest second, same thing, we call it the spot light effect," Sadie said with a laugh. Jess smiled and continued to sip her coffee.

"I remember when there was a time, that I never thought I could have this. Two parents, married and happy together. I wish it wouldv'e happened sooner, but I'm just so glad it's happening now," Jess said looking at her mom who was sleeping on the couch, despite the fact that the bedrooms were empty.

"We all thought the same thing. But it's happening, it's finally happening," Sadie said placing the huge plate of french toast, eggs, and bacon in the middle of the table. "Watch this,"

Sadie walked over to Jude and grabbed a pillow from the other couch. She raised the pillow just slightly above her shoulders, and hit Jude square on the head. Jude immediately stirred and started to whine like a teenager all over again.

"Ugh, Sadie...the hours are still only one digit, wake me up at ten," Jude whined covering herself.

"Uh, sorry sis, but um, by that time we'll be heading to your party. You're getting married in about, oh 4 hours, and we need you up. I mean, you're only the bride," Sadie said with sarcasm.

Jude pulled the blanket slowly off her head and turned to face Sadie. Her face was glowing and her eyes were hazy, and she had on a small goofy grin.

"I really am getting married huh?" Jude said, she wasn't sure if it was just a comment or just another memo to remind herself.

"Yep sis, you are, now hurry up and eat, I made a big breakfast for everyone and you need to eat and then jump in the shower so we can meet up with Armand, Carlo, Franco and Andre over at the church," Sadie said, smacking Jude with the pillow again.

"No way! EJ was able to find them?" Jude exclaimed getting off the couch.

"Find them! Excuse me, they are only the biggest stylists now, plus, they wanted to do this as your wedding gift from them to you," Sadie said with a smile as Jude walked over to the table.

"Good morning sweetie, did you and Sarah have fun last night?" Jude asked helping herself to the plate of food.

"Actually we did," Jess said, a sly smile on her lips while Sadie just laughed and started to put stuff away. Everyone ate, showered and jumped into the limos that were already waiting outside for them by the time they had finished.

Tommy and everyone else was already at the church in their tuxes by 7, the wedding didn't start until nine, but Tommy had some extra wedding planning stuff to sign and settle with the wedding planner. Tommy was nervous, he kept checking his tux, making sure he looked perfect. Kwest was about ready to tie him to a chair because of all his annoying fidgeting.

"Tommy! Just sit down and calm down! Everything is going perfect, so just relax," Kwest yelled at Tommy who just obeyed.

And everything had gone smoothly. Jude arrived at the church only to be ambushed by her four favorite stylists who just kept talking about how perfect she and Tommy were. Once they had seen Jess, they couldn't help but thank all that is holy that she turned out looking just like Jude and not Tommy, which had made everyone laugh.

Exactly at nine o'clock, April 15th, 2026, Jude Harrison walked down the aisle, her father beside her, and only moments later, became Jude Harrison Quincy. The wedding wasn't too big, but enough to have only a select few outlets of the press available for the reception. There wasn't a dry eye at the ceremony.

They had partied all night long, they didn't need a DJ, on the fact that most of everyone who was there was a musician and volunteered to play songs all night through. Jess and Sarah both had planned to sing a cover of one of Jude's hits. It was perfect for the couples to get up and start dancing to, and that's why Jess and Sarah both decided to sing it for them, with Ethan and a few friends of theirs on guitar, bass, and drums.

"Mom, Dad, here's your wedding present from Sarah, Ethan, and me to you. Mom, don't hate us for what we did," Jess said with a laugh as she strapped her acoustic over her dress, Sarah adjusted her mic and Ethan remained seated on a stool ready to start.

As soon as the drums had started, Jude and Tommy both recognized the song and smiled. It was the song she had always closed with on tour...I'm Feeling You. (Michelle Branch and Carlos Santana)

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time  
I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows  
Cuz at least I feel alive  
I never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you_

_You go and then I can finally breath in  
Cuz baby I know in the end you're never leaving  
Well we rarely ever sane  
I drive you crazy and you do the same  
But your fire fills my soul  
And it warms me up like no one knows_

Jude and Tommy just smiled and danced with everyone else around them as the song continued. Tommy was impressed with what the group of young musicians had done with the song. After the song had finished, Jude and Tommy had thought to themselves, they had been far away from each other for far too long, but the homecoming to each other was the sweetest part.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_


End file.
